Vampires vs Witches
by rey kon
Summary: Jovenes vampiros estan muriendo a consecuencia de un extraño enemigo, hay toque de queda que tanto Lala como Thad, no aceptan, el joven Tepes prefiere unirse a la RAD que esconderse
1. Chapter 1

**Vampires vs witches**

El haber vuelto con el amor de mi vida créanme,era la mas increíble cosa que me pudo haber sucedido, despues de todo, ella tenia toda la razón en dudar de mi despues de los meses tan terribles que pasamos, asi que, el tenerla de nuevo a mi lado era…mas que increíble y al estar próximo el dia de San Valentine, definitivamente, tenia planeado mil cosas para agasajar a mi bellísima novia.

Hola, soy Thad Tepes y me alegra tenerlos en esta nueva aventura

Clawdeen y yo estábamos mejor que nunca,mas enamorados y nos la pasábamos juntos y felices en la escuela, besándonos, abrazandonos y todos esos cliches que mi novia le molestaban, no importaban mas, ya que eramos muy felices juntos.

Como ya saben, nos juntábamos en la misma mesa de la escuela con nuestros amigos, que no les gustaba mucho vernos tan acaramelados a la hora del break

-se ven como…creepies- dijo Gil mirándonos

-ay porque?-pregunto su novia molesta

-no se, Clawdeen es mas…como…fría-

-y que no puedo estar enamorada?-cuestiono mi novia directamente

-n..o!si si puedes-respondio de pronto

-entonces?

-no…solo decía-dijo nervioso

-entonces no digas nada-reclamo mi chica –

-claro, Clawdeen-respondio de inmediato Gil que créanme, le tiene miedo a mi novia!

-la ensalada esta increíble!-interrumpio mi primita

-como puedes comer eso?-le dijo Clawd con cara de asco-

-porque soy vegetariana,tontito! Deberías probarlo-

-paso chiquita, los lobo somos totalmente carnívoros, es parte de nuestra historia

-iuk-reclamo Lala-

-eres rara-sonrio Clawdeen a su cuñada

-y hablando de comida-interrumpio Cleo-debemos ir al hotel a probar los platillos para la boda de tu padre, Lala

-es verdad, vayamos hoy, o necesitamos cita?-

-querida, soy Cleo de Nile, con una simple llamada nos atenderán-respondio la novia de Deuce con vanidad

-como va eso?-pregunte, la boda de mi tio con Poseidon iba a realizarse en 3 semanas-

-genial, Papá compro un salón en el hotel Marriott y mando redecorar todo-dijo Deuce- vi el nuevo diseño, y es como si fuera un enorme acuario, quedara increíble

-creo que Poseidon se tomo muy en serio la tercera boda con Al-dijo Heath-mira que remodelar todo para una fiesta!

-creo que se lo merece, no festejaron ninguna de las otras dos asi que,esta es la vencida-

-que dice tu mamá a esto?-pregunto Frankie cautelosamente

-ella esta bien-respondio mi prima- creo que despues de 3 bodas es mas que obvio que lo acepta, siguen siendo amigos aunque tengan ciertos roces por Vlad

Note que mi amigo Deuce hizo un gesto de molestia al oir el nombre de mi pequeño primo que me parecio bastante extraño, estaba por preguntarle cuando se acerco a nosotros, la directora Buena Sangre

-Draculaura, Thad-

-si profesora?-contestamos ambos al mismo tiempo

-ustedes saben porque no vinieron los demás vampiros hoy a la escuela?

Mi prima y yo miramos alrededor nuestro, era verdad, el clan de Gory no estaba, de hecho, ningún vampiro, solo Ren que estaba sentado en una mesa alejado, desde que Clawdeen y yo habíamos vuelto, el ya no le dirigía la palabra a ninguno de nuestros amigos

-es verdad!-dijo Lala, sus amigas también buscaban al resto-no lo se profesora-

-Thad?-se dirigio a mi

-bueno…no somos muy amigos de Gory y los demás, y no soy parte tampoco del clan desde que mi padre…

-lo entiendo-interrumpio ella- bueno..si saben algo, háganmelo saber

-por supuesto!-dijo Ula de inmediato

En cuanto se fue, nuestros amigos miraban alrededor de toda la cafetería

-no había notado que ningún vampiro estaba en la escuela-dijo Clawd

-aay y yo que soy?-reclamo Lala

-vamos chiquita, hablo de los demás

-es extraño-tercio Deuce-que todos se hayan puesto de acuerdo para no venir el dia de hoy

-quizas es un dia ferrriado parra los vampirrros-opino Abbey

-algo asi como…"el dia del vampiro"?-bromeo Heath-quizas hoy todos se regalan bolsas de plasma!

-tu broma es pésima-dijo Cleo molesta

-perdon!

-Al no sabra nada con respecto a esto?-pregunto Lagoona

-no creo, papá no pertenece tampoco a ningun clan, bueno, si..al Real, siendo un perro de Reserva, no creo que los que dirigen a la comunidad de vampiros en la ciudad, le digan algo,... sabes quienes son?-me pregunto Lala

-los padres de Gory según supe-respondi- mas no es oficial, el Rey no los a proclamado como lideres aunque ella lo presuma

-Gory me cae mal-dijo mi novia-se cree mucho

-como si fuera la bella de la escuela!-reclamo Cleo bastante molesta

-amor, ese titulo es tuyo solamente-

-gracias Deucey!-

-mas tarde, llamare a mi tio, creo que le preguntare si sabe algo de este ausentismo vampirico-

-mejor llama a mamá-sugirio mi prima-papá solo esta enfocado en Allysa y no creo que tenga ojos para nada mas

Note cierta amargura en la voz de mi prima, realmente muchas cosas habían cambiado, mas no culpaba a mi tio, el tenia todo el derecho de ser feliz.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Poseidon, Jean Carlo había llevado un gran regalo a su ahijada, un hermoso y finisimo ropón francés para su bautizo, diseñado con exquisita seda y bordado a mano que tenia que haber costado una fortuna, Al lo miraba admirado

-wow…es ….es hermoso!-decia sorprendido

-lo pedi expresamente para ella-sonrio el sacerdote con Allysa en sus brazos que chupaba el rosario que el padre tenia alrededor de el-un convento en Toulouse los diseña solo para bebes de la monarquia, princesas, duquesas, etc. Y que mejor que para esta bellísima diosa, le diseñaran algo especial

-es…increible!-

El dios llegaba en ese instante a casa

-Al-llamaba a su esposo

-en la sala, tenemos visita-le contesto

-hola!-sonrio el padre de Deuce a su amigo-que milagro que te dejas ver-

Jean Carlo le saludo efusivamente

-lo siento si no he llamado, he estado algo ocupado-

-me tenias preocupado, pensé que estabas en problemas-

-no…todo bien-sonrio con melancolía el sacerdote- fui…a Europa a hacer unas diligencias y le traje un regalo a Allysa-

-mira-le mostro el vampiro orgulloso-no es una belleza?

-vaya, si que lo es-dijo Poseidon admirado-no debiste molestarte!-

-oye, es mi primera ahijada , creo que se merece eso y mas-

-hace dos semanas fue el bautizo de Vlad y Ram definitivamente no le compro algo como esto a su ahijado-sonrio mi tio con malicia

-pense que tu serias el padrino-dijo Jean Carlo a Poseidon

-no, Al no quiso, de hecho, Ine fue la que decidio que fuera Ram y Nefertari, y creo que fue lo mejor-

-sigue en pie lo de Allysa?-pregunto el sacerdote

-si, este domingo la bautizamos si no tienes ningún inconveniente, haremos una gran fiesta en la RAD-dijo el dios orgulloso-

-genial…porque…creo que dejare el sacerdocio-

Tanto Al como Poseidon se quedaron en mega shock al oírlo.

-como?-preguntaron ambos

-asi es

-espera espera-dijo el dios-barajeamela mas despacio…crei..que era tu vida!-

-bueno…las cosas han cambiado un poco

-desde cuando?

Jean Carlo suspiro sentándose con la bebita

-tienen tiempo?

-para un buen chisme? Siempre!-Al lo codeo-que?

-se mas discreto quieres?

-amor, va a dejar de ser sacerdote, eso es demasiada información! Porque lo piensas dejar?

-porque una mujer a la que ame demasiado…apareció de nuevo en mi vida…pensé que la había perdido para siempre pero…la encontré y no dejare que se vuelva a ir de mi lado…-

Mi tio y el dios se miraron uno al otro y luego a su amigo

-y…Fere?-pregunto Al

-que hay con el?

-bueno…tu…eras su compañero

-de armas solamente

-nada mas?

-si.-

-ja…si claro-

-es verdad…siempre fuimos solo eso, el…lo dejo siempre muy claro, yo no era suficiente para el, solo era un gascon con suerte como me decía…jamas iba a fijarse en mi-

-pero aun lo amas-pregunto Poseidon

-no, eso se acabo, creo que me quedo muy claro al saber que Kayron es hijo de Daniel y el, Alberto jamas me a querido, solo fui un buen amigo, al menos, de mi parte asi fue, ahora, he tomado la decisión de dejar mi profesión, y hacer mi vida con la mujer que amo…lejos de todo, no quiero saber nada de vampiros o clanes, solo quiero ser feliz-

Allysa miraba a su padrino aun chupando el crucifijo, el cual le sonreía con ternura

-solo espero que Fere lo acepte y no te persiga-

-no creo que lo haga-sonrio el sacerdote-Alberto lo que menos le preocupa es lo que yo haga con mi vida, creeme, mas no renunciare sin antes bautizar a esta preciosidad-

Su padrino besaba tiernamente a la bebita quien sonreía al estar con el, Allysa apoyaba al 100% el que sus padres lo hubiesen escogido

-y quien es la afortunada?-pregunto el dios abrazando a su marido

-prometo que se las presentare en cuanto sea mi esposa-

-aah pero piensas casarte y todo!

-por supuesto, quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez, aun no se,si nos quedaremos aquí o nos vayamos lejos, pero…sabes que siempre podras contar conmigo y no dejare a mi ahijada sin mi supervisión-

-eso espero-sonrio el dios, mi tio era el que no se veia del todo convencido, creo que el conocía de sobra a el conde de la Fere y sabia, que no le iba a ser la vida tan fácil al sacerdote y menos , si abandonaba todo por hacer su vida con una mujer.

_**Hola a todos bienvenidos a mi quinto fic de esta decima temporada, gracias por todos sus comentarios en mi pasada entrega,me alegra que les gustara, lamento la hora de subida pero andaba un poco emo jejeje, suelo tener estas etapas, ustedes disculparan, ok, contesto preguntas con muchísimo gusto:**_

_**Porque a Fere le dicen mademoiselle? Veras, eso significa señorita en Frances, Mac Cann le dice asi porque el conde es extremadamente odioso, delicado, arrogante y vanidoso como una dama por eso lo llama asi, para molestarlo**_

_**Que si la secuela de los chicos empezara despues de la visita del futuro? No, sera desde el primer dia que entren a Monster High**_

_**No habrá mas problemas entre Maddie y Al? No, ya limaron asperezas y ella es feliz con Horus y entendio que Poseidon esta enamorado de su marido**_

_**Una amiga me pregunto que porque no simplemente separo a Lala y Clawd,mira, no los separo porque los jóvenes solemos ser muy necios cuando un adulto nos aconseja sobre una relación, uno es necio y se nubla ante los comentarios de parientes y amigos y ya cuando te suceden las cosas es cuando te dicen el famoso y muy odiado "te lo dije" algo asi debe entender Draculaura, nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena, si ella dice que ama a Clawd, ok, hara su vida con el, ya mas adelante se mostrara que las diferencias son muy grandes y no siempre se logra la felicidad, no digo que siempre pase en situaciones similares, digamos que en el 95% de los casos, cuando nos advierten alguna cosa es por nuestro bien, y solo en contadas ocasiones la gente suele equivocarse, por eso no los separo,me gusta dar experiencias vivenciales en mis historias y ella es un ejemplo perfecto de las chicas que se ciegan a un amor muy diferente y que siempre debe ser de dos y no solo de un solo lado, Lala esta arriesgando mas que Clawd en esta relación, ella es de clase acomodada mientras que el chico lobo no, cuando somos novios no importa, todo es color de rosa, las diferencias suelen relucir, cuando se unen las parejas.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leerme**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y disculpen mis momentos emos**_

_**Les mando un gran beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	2. Chapter 2

Esa tarde, Sali con mi hermosa novia, fuimos al cine y a cenar, todo como de ensueño, la lleve a casa temprano ya que al dia siguiente teníamos clases, baje de mi auto, tome su mano y caballerosamente, la lleve hasta la puerta de su casa

-te divertiste?-le pregunte

-vaya pregunta!-sonrio-por supuesto que si, no se que es lo que tienes Tepes, que contigo, las horas se me pasan volando-

-tengo el toque seductor de mi familia-dije coqueto

-wow…que revelación..debo cuidarme de eso?

-temo decirte que ya caíste en mis redes-dije abrazándola-y no puedes escaparte de mi encanto avasallador-

-eso temo, que puedo hacer ahora?-pregunto ella cruzando sus bracitos detrás mio-

-creo que rendirte ante mi, eres mi esclava Clawdeen Wolf-

Ella sonrio bellamente diciendo

-de acuerdo

Y me dio un intenso beso, yo la tome de la cintura y la atraje mas a mi, no recuerdo jamas que ninguna mujer me haya besado antes como ella lo hacia, era una mezcla perfecta entre: amor, deseo, pasión, ternura, todo junto y realmente me perdia en sus labios cada vez que lo hacia.

-te amo-dije aun en su boca saboreándola con dulzura

-y yo a ti-

-Clawdeen…yo…

Mas mi sentido de alerta hizo detener mis palabras

-pasa algo?-me pregunto ella

Yo vire hacia atrás y mire en derredor, el vecindario se veia tranquilo y desierto, mas algo había ahí…observándonos

-creo que sentí algo-dije

-que cosa?-pregunto ella mirando también, alertando sus sentidos

-no lo se….pero hay peligro cerca

-Thad…

-es mejor que entres a tu casa

-pero tu…

-yo ire a la mia, debo llamar a los padres de Gory. En la tarde no me contesto nadie-

-llamame en cuanto llegues-me pidió preocupada

-descuida preciosa, eso hare

Mi novia entro a su casa y yo volvi al auto, ajuste el espejo retrovisor, no había nadie en derredor, todo estaba en silencio y en una calma nada agradable, Clawdeen me miraba por la ventana al igual que Clawd, los salude al pasar y fui directo a mi mansion

En L.A. mientras tanto, el conde de la Fere estaba en la oficina de su imponente casa, bebiendo un fino escoces, miraba por la ventana sin decir una sola palabra, mas sus ojos se veian realmente tristes, como si un gran dolor estuviera dentro de el sin que el presumido vampiro lo dejara salir, en eso, tocaron a la puerta y MacCann entro

-creo que di ordenes de que nadie me molestara-dijo el francés en tono odioso

-si, ya lo se mademoiselle, pero como siempre ignore a tus esbirros y entre por mi propia cuenta

-no son mis esbirros-dijo el caminando hacia su escritorio de cedro-son mis sirvientes. Que rayos quieres eh?

-preguntarte el porque no has ido al club

-no tengo ganas

-desde cuando!

-desde que detesto su compañía, o sea, técnicamente desde siempre

El italiano rio

-si que estas de malas!

-Mac…no estoy de humor, que rayos quieres?-

-ya te lo dije, te has escondido de nosotros todo este tiempo, no nos has hablado y no te hemos visto, pasa algo malo?

-no, no pasa nada, joder MacCann, de todos los perros eres el que siempre esta detrás de mi!-

-eres mi cuñado

-valiente respuesta me das-se burlo Fere-sabes que tu marido me importa un real comino, por mi parte no somos hermanos y el me odia tanto como yo a el-

-eso no quita que lo sean

-somos medios hermanos-aclaro el conde-mi estúpido padre no podia mantener sus pantalones en su sitio y tenia que preñar a esa prostituta, te aseguro que he de tener docenas de hermanos por el mundo y ninguno de ellos me interesa-

-bueno, entonces te dare la excusa de que somos amigos desde que eramos niños

-eso te lo creo mas. Pero la amistad esta demasiado sobrevalorada en estos tiempos que no me interesa si tengo amigos o no, asi que, me voy a ver muy grosero contigo pero…quiero que salgas de mi casa ahora mismo

Anthony sonrio y se acerco mas al escritorio de su amigo

-todo esto es por el, verdad?

-el? Quien es el?-pregunto el conde con una mueca molesta

-Jean Carlo

-que tiene que ver Bearne en esto?

-te has encerrado por semanas desde que el se fue, y según me entere, viajaste a Salem a verlo-

Fere lo miro de muuuy mala gana

-sabes algo? Te puedo acusar ante el FBI de que me estas espiando, y no te conviene que haga eso señor "jefe de la mafia" porque te puedo meter en grandes lios-

-solo acepta que es asi

El conde volteo la mirada

-ja..lo sabia-sonrio el italiano

-dime Mac…como es que tu marido te soporta?

-porque soy muy bueno en la cama-respondio con vanidad su amigo sentándose en el escritorio- lo viste?

-a quien?

-a Jean Carlo!

El francés volteo su silla hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de su amigo

-no-

-mentiroso

-porque habría de mentirte?

-porque eres un experto en eso, No hablaste con el?

-estaba sumamente ocupado con un asunto que no creo sea parte de sus obligaciones como sacerdote, creo que una de ellas dice que no debe permitirse estar con una mujer no? Recuerdame mandar una carta al Vaticano acusándolo de violar una de sus mas importantes reglas-

MacCann lo miro con incredulidad

-en serio?

-no, bromeo

-eh?

-claro que es cierto idiota!-dijo Fere furioso- sabes que odio cuando mato a una persona, esta se aparezca años despues…porque demonios no pueden permanecer muertas? Si las asesine es por algo, Deberían quedarse en la tumba a donde las envie!

-wow wow Fere, ahora si que creo estas delirando y si fumaste algo, no es algo que yo trafique porque lo mio es de calidad!

-jamas tomaría una de tus asquerosas drogas-respondio escandalizado el vampiro levantándose- Danielle Valois esta viva-

-como?

-lo que oiste y no me hagas decir de nuevo su nombre que me asquea hacerlo, maldita bruja!

-pero...tu la mataste-dijo Anthony muy sorprendido

-y me asegure de ello! Le descargue todo mi arsenal y aun asi, esta viva! Eso es lo que me molesta, que haya vuelto a la vida, tengo una reputacion de asesino que cuidar,que diran de mi al saber que una bruja que mate, sigue viva!-

-ja! Y yo que te creo que es eso-respondio su amigo-estas furioso porque deduzco, que ya contacto a Jean Carlo y era a ella a quien besaba

-Bearne puede besar al mismo diablo si quiere-dijo el conde con dignidad sin darle la mirada a su amigo- lo que me molesta es que esa bruja esta de nuevo viva y si es asi, su hermana tambien lo esta

-Dauphine-

-la misma-

-era peligrosa

-demasiado y tu sabes que ella queria acabar con nosotros, lo ultimo que supe de ella era que estaba cautiva pero ya no creo que sea asi, el estupido de Jean Carlo es capaz de traicionarnos por su dama-

-el no lo haria-aseguro MacCann

-ese gascon idiota se cree un antiguo heroe que haria todo por su mujer, siempre fue la unica a la que amo, nadie mas pudo quitarla de sus pensamientos-reclamo el conde con cierto pesar, recordando las palabras dichas por el mismo sacerdote- que es su amor verdadero…

-pero el es un Perro de Reserva y es leal al Rey-

-no si Danielle esta en peligro, creo que lo mejor seria deshacernos de ambos-

-hablas en serio?-pregunto el italiano con sorpresa

Antes de que respondiera, uno de los 12 del soberano entraba en el despacho

-Fere

-que demonios quieres aqui Arthur?-pregunto el conde con desden

-relajate chiquilla, Solo vine a avisarte que el Rey quiere hablar con ustedes,tenemos un problema mayusculo, ha comenzado una exterminacion vampirica en todo USA-

Tanto el conde como su amigo se miraron uno al otro y siguieron al chico sin preguntar mas.

Mientras tanto en Salem, en cuanto volvi a casa, mi madre tenia visitas en la sala principal, quise subir a mi habitacion sin molestar cuando ella me hablo

-Thad…cariño…vienes un momento?

Yo solo asentí acercándome, estaban los padres de Gory, Los Fangtell, mi tio Velkan , e Integra Hellsing quien estaba sentada en la sala junto a mi madre, me parecio extraño verlos ahi porque como ya lo mencione antes, no eramos parte activo del clan de la ciudad.

-buenas noches-salude a todos con educación

-hola querido-me sonrio mi tia- como estas?

-muy bien gracias, y ustedes? No sabia que teníamos visitas

-no es nada social-aclaro el padre de Gory al momento-

-cariño-le interrumpio mamá-quiero informarte que a partir de mañana, te quedaras en casa a estudiar, pedi tutores especiales y no iras mas a Monster High

-como?-pregunte asustado

-son medidas extremas Thad, Draculaura tampoco ira-

-pero….

-todos deben obedecer las ordenes-dijo el sr. Fangtell-

-pero al menos denme una razón para tomar estas decisiones tan drásticas

-no queremos que los vampiros se mezclen con los demás monsters-comenzo diciendo mamá-creo que es hora de..

-no-interrumpio Ine-no debemos mentirle, menos a Thad-

-pero..

-querido-retomo el habla mi tia-alguien o algo, ha estado exterminando vampiros jóvenes por todo el país

La noticia me cayo como agua helada, recorde de inmediato mi mala experiencia con la Talamasca, cuando habia sido poseidon por Talbot

-mi tio lo sabe?-pregunte enseguida

-Alucard no pertenece a este clan-dijo la madre de Gory con desden

-cariño, tu tio no es parte de esto…siempre a vivido fuera de las reglas vampíricas, y ahora, menos que nunca-contesto mama-esta casado con un dios y su hija es una semidiosa,no creo que este en peligro, mas ustedes si lo estan

-creo que aun asi deberíamos avisarle, a toda la RAD!-

-no-dijo Velkan con decisión-no los meteremos en esto.

_**Hola! Dejándoles la continuación, jejejee me dan mucha risa sus comentarios, realmente me levantan el animo XD**_

_**Cuanto ha pasado desde que JC y Danielle se reecontraron? Una semana **_

_**Espero sus comentarios se que es tarde,pero igual los espero**_

_**Un mega beso!**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	3. Chapter 3

-yo apoyo esa cuestión-hablo Integra decidida-Al y Poseidon podían ayudarnos, ellos son perros de Reserva y..

-no!-enfatizo el señor Fangtell-no inmiscuiremos a ninguno de esos asesinos en nuestros asunto

-esos asesinos nos ayudaron en el pasado!-reclame molesto de que los vampiros fueran tan desagradecidos-nos han salvado el trasero dos veces!

-Thad!-reclamo mamá

-es la verdad!

-no apruebo esa actitud jovencito-replico mi madre-solo quise que supieras que desde mañana. Estudiaras en casa

-no es justo!no vere a Clawdeen!

-yo mañana hablare con su madre y le explicare la situación ahora, ve a tu cuarto

-me molesta que me trates como a un adolescente-dije molesto-cuando tengo edad suficiente para liderar este clan!

-pero no lo haras-reclamo Velkan- y hasta que no llegue una disposición del rey, los Fangtell se encargaran de esto

Yo estaba realmente molesto con mi tio, por su gran temor a los Perros de Reserva había sido destituido como jefe y había perdido la tradición familiar de los Tepes, creo que solo hacia su trabajo para ganarse una mirada de mi tio Al, yo mire de mala gana a todos y suspire pesadamente dándole un ultimo vistazo a mi tia Ine, de todos los presentes, creo que ella me entendia mejor que nadie,subi las escaleras de dos en dos y me encerre, la bella ex condesa volte hacia los demás diciendo:

-Thad tiene mucha razón…deberíamos pedir ayuda a Poseidon

-nunca-reclamo Velkan-el no es uno de los nuestros…no merece estar aquí..Ine…por su culpa, Al se alejo de sus hijos…realmente deseas a ese dios entre nosotros?

La inglesa solo lo miraba suspirando pesadamente, odiaba en verdad sentirse tan inútil sin su maquina de guerra apoyándola.

Al mientras tanto, entraba a su habitacion despues de acostar a su pequeño tesoro en la suya

-se durmio?-pregunto su esposo

-si, estaba cansada

-imagino que si,jugo mucho con su padrino, y le tuvo que regalar su rosario! Nosotros que gastamos en chupones y mordederas y ella prefiere el crucifijo de Jean Carlo-

Al sonrio sentandose en la cama junto al dios

-eso podria llamarse sacrilegio

-mi hija es una semidiosa y puede hacer lo que desee-dijo Poseidon besandolo-te amo

-y yo a ti...amor...deberas crees que Jean Carlo se retire del sacerdocio?

-no lo se-respondio el dios depositando suaves besos en el cuello del conde

-creo que no deberia de hacerlo

-cariño, no quiero hablar de eso ahora…alla el y sus asuntos románticos-

-deberias hablar con el y convencerlo de que no lo haga

Poseidon lo miro dudoso

-yo?

-si, tu, es tu amigo no?

-pero es su vida

-es peligroso que se retire

-creo que el conoce los riesgos

-creeme, no creo que los conozca

-pero es su decisión

-cariño, es nuestro amigo, el nos ayudo con Allysa

-si pero…

-si lo hace, Fere puede deshacerse de el, jamas va a permitir que se case con esa mujer, realmente esta en serio peligro, creeme, conozco al maniaco asesino de Alberto y no cesara hasta que Jean Carlo este muerto-

Poseidon se alejo de su esposo muy pensativo

-creo que es decisión de el si quiere retirarse o no, creo que tiene todo el derecho de rehacer su vida

-pero lo matara!

-no menosprecies a Jean Carlo, Al, es tan bueno como el conde

-pero no mejor

-y acaso esperas que yo vaya y le diga :"hey!oye, no te cases con la mujer que amas, quédate a lado de Fere que te ha despreciado siempre, solo porque el puede matarte" creo que el me mandaria al carajo si le llego con eso

-es lo mejor que puede hacer

-estas bromeando?-dijo el dios mirándolo molesto

-no quiero que Allysa se quede sin padrino tan pronto

Poseidon se levanto de la cama

-porque no vas y se lo dices tu si tanto te preocupa

Wow! Alerta al máximo, mi tio le miro extrañado

-espera espera…que tratas de insinuar?-

-tu eres quien no desea que Jean sea feliz con esa mujer poniendo de excusa a Fere, bueno, ve y dicelo

el conde realmente se enfado al oírlo

-eres un idiota! Acaso piensas que esto me importa de forma personal?

-eres tu quien esta preocupado por el, creeme, yo conozco que el es un fantástico guerrero, tu eres el que no quiere que abandone su profesión

-sabes algo? Eres un imbécil-dijo mi tio dolido- jamas pensé que dudaras de mi, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo Poseidon desconfiado y celoso de siempre

-eso no es cierto!-reclamo el dios

-no? Jean Carlo fue el único que nos ayudo cuando nacio nuestra hija y yo estoy muy agradecido con el pero…

En eso, el timbre de su iphone le interrumpio, Al lo tomo furioso y contesto

-que pasa?

-te necesito en casa-dijo Integra manejando hacia su mansion-rapido

-no puedo ir

-Al!

-Allysa llora si me voy, solo dime que sucede

-problemas en el clan, están exterminando a los vampiros mas jóvenes-

Mi tio hizo un gesto de extrañeza

-estas segura?-

-claro que estoy segura, te necesitamos aquí-

-aguarda-tomo aire y bajo su iphone-Ine necesita ayuda en la mansión, puedes cuidar de Allysa unos momentos?

-que pasa?-pregunto su marido

-problemas de vampiros-

-dimelos

-tu no eres vampiro-le sonrio con malicia el conde

Poseidon lo miro bastante furioso y dijo:

-yo la cuido-

-bien, master, voy para alla-

-date prisa

Al colgó e iba a hablar con su esposo mas este abandono la habitación de ambos sin decir media palabra, mi tio realmente se sintió muy mal, hacia mucho que no peleaban de esa manera y lo que menos deseaba, era que Poseidon pensara, que el estaba interesado en Jean Carlo porque no era asi,simplemente conocía como era Fere de maldito y sabia, que podia acabar con el padrino de su hija en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,el había sido quien había detenido a la Talamasca cuando querían llevarse a Allysa, y eso le había hecho ganarse el reconocimiento del príncipe, pero su tonto marido dudaba de el y eso era algo que realmente le dolia.

Yo estaba de lo mas furioso en mi habitación, no podían dejarme fuera de Monster High, tenia que hacer algo rápido, asi que me tome mi iphone y llame a mi mejor amigo

-Deuce? –

-hey men-respondio el

-en donde estas?

-en casa de Maddie. Horus hizo un guisado egipcio y nos invito a cenar, creeme!es lo mas picoso que he comida en mi vida y Cleo prefirió ir temprano a casa a tomar medicina para las agruras!-

-necesito un mega favor-le pedi

-tu diras

-necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora mismo, y me des asilo en la RAD

Deuce hizo un gesto de extrañeza

-porque? Que pasa?

-Amigo mio, te lo contare en cuanto vengas por mi

-bien, voy para alla!-dijo decidido

Mi tio se vistio lo mas rápido que pudo y fue a buscar a Poseidon en el cuarto de la niña mas se sorprendio al no verlos a ambos en el, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y suspiro con alivio al verlos en la sala, a ambos muy arreglados y listos para salir, el conde miro a su esposo con cautela

-se que no soy vampiro-dijo el dios-pero estoy casado contigo y eso me hace participe de tus problemas aunque no te parezca…y vamos a ir contigo-

Al sonrio muy enternecido al escuchar las palabras de su marido que de dos pasos llego hasta ellos y beso intensamente a Poseidon

-te amo-le repitió una y mil veces en sus labios-jamas, jamas dudes de mi, nunca podría cambiarte por nadie!

-en serio?-pregunto con carita triste su esposo

-dios…porque lo dudas? cielo, deje todo por ti, tu eres lo único que llena mi mundo, tu , Allysa y Dean…nada mas importa…me duele que dudes tan siquiera un poco del gran amor que te tengo-

-lo se…soy un idiota-acepto Poseidon- …sigo siendo un celoso obsesivo-

-amo tus celos-dijo mi tio acariciando su cabello- nunca podría mirar a nadie mas como lo hago contigo, eres el amor de mi vida, aun con todo lo desconfiado que eres, estoy totalmente enamorado de ti-

-creo que aun no logro procesar…que te tengo a mi lado y que me ames tanto como yo te amo a ti…

-cariño…con dos hijos aun no te convences?-sonrio Al

-es que tengo muy buena puntería, baby!si me propongo, embarazo hasta a un osito de peluche-

-eso seria raro-dijo el conde con extrañeza

-tendria hijos peludos!entonces…vamos contigo?

-de acuerdo-acepto mi tio cargando a su bebe-

-yeeiii! Vamos con mamá, pelona-dijo Poseidon sonriendo-

-pero esta señorita debería estar ya en la cama-reclamo Al mirando a Allysa que lucia muy emocionada de salir-

-no estaba dormida cuando entre a su cuarto, es mas, estaba de lo mas feliz porque la estaba arreglando-

-igual a su padre de fiestera-

-que puedo decir, son genes!-

-anda, vayamos con Integra, para poder regresar temprano , acostar a Allysa y continuar lo que estábamos por comenzar-dijo mi tio guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta a su esposo-

-tu mandas!

En tierra santa mientras tanto, los Perros de Reserva se reunian ya con el Rey, el cual les estaba mostrando, la cantidad de jóvenes asesinados en todo el país

-suman mas de 200

Todos se veian unos a otros asombrados

-estas hablando en serio?-preguntaba Fere

-absolutamente-aseguro el monarca

-desde cuando empezó esto?-pregunto Mac Cann preocupado

-hace dos días

-dos días?-dijeron al unisono

-wow! Espera…en dos días…"algo" a matado a 200 de los nuestros?-pregunto Grimaud

-asi es-

-Steve..esto no puede ser…real!-reclamo Fere-es decir..somos vampiros! Nuestra raza es sumamente fuerte y…-

-y el problema principal es que nos hemos vuelto demasiado confiados-se levanto el soberado con dignidad, era un hombre realmente imponente y siempre vestia de negro- pero todo parece indicar que la causante de todo esto, es Dauphine Valois

Fere y Mac Cann se miraron uno al otro, Brian prefirió guardar silencio mientras Daniel y Greg preguntaban:

-pensamos que ella estaba en Hungria-

-estaba, hasta que regreso –

-quien la libero?-pregunto Fere

-todo parece indicar que la Talamasca lo hizo, libero a Dauphine de su prisión, ella se deshizo de Danke y ahora, esta en New Salem-

-ella quiere matarte-dijo MacCann preocupado a su Rey

-lo se-

-es demasiado obvio decir que no lo permitiremos verdad?-

-tambien lo se, mas ahora, se ha deshecho de jóvenes vampiros de manera impresionante y estamos hablando de que viaja por todo el maldito territorio estadounidense en micro segundos, para poder controlar a los aquelarres existentes,les dio el secreto, de poder asesinar en segundos a los mas jovenes haciendolos arder, pueden detenerse a pensar…lo increíblemente poderosa que se a vuelto?-

-siempre ha sido poderosa-le respondio Fere al monarca-pero nosotros lo somos mas, ella quiere enfrentarte…y yo no pienso darle ese gusto

-creo que no hay alternativa-respondio el Rey

Todos los perros asi como sus 12 chicos le miraron preocupados

Fere suspiro y respondio

-se…que te encanta jugar al héroe querido soberano mio, pero debo decirte, que nuestro papel en esta conspiración es no dejar que nadie te dañe un solo cabello-

-no veo como podrían evitarlo-declaro el gobernante-

-Steve…no vamos a perderte-dijo terminantemente el italiano, aunque no lo demostraran abiertamente, todos los de su elite, estaban dispuestos a morir por su monarca-nuestro jodido trabajo es precisamente mantenerte a salvo de peligros tan extremos como estos y no dejaremos que pelees contra esa loca maniaca-

-Mac Cann…

-señor-interrumpio uno de los doce, precisamente el líder de ellos-piense también en su familia, esa bruja no se a atrevido a atacar a ningun joven de tierra santa y no creo que ella se acerque aquí

-estas insinuando que debo permanecer escondido?-reclamo el regente furioso,su hermoso semblante cambio enseguida, el no era ningun Rey Cobarde

-mi señor…nadie ha dicho eso… solo que creo, que nosotros 12 y los Reservoir Dogs, daríamos toda nuestra sangre por usted

Fere rodo los ojos con fastidio

-ustedes si que son pomposos al hablar!-se burlo- Steve, solo te recuerdo una cosa, somos los vampiros mas poderosos que existen en todo el mundo, podemos acabar con esa perra y con todas sus aliadas-

-mademoiselle tiene razón, iremos a Salem, Jean Carlo esta ahí, Poseidon y Alucard también, danos una semana y te prometo que te traeré la cabeza de Dauphine

-y para que demonios quiero yo su cabeza-replico el Rey con desagrado

-podrias remembrar a Salome!que no te comparan con el dios de los cristianos?-se burlo Fere-anda, que sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, iremos a New Salem y nos encargaremos de eso

El Soberano sonrio con malicia

-de seguro tu quieres ajustar otro tipo de cuentas con algun familiar cercano a Dauphine, no es asi Fere?

El conde solo resoplo con malicia

-eres muy antipático! Déjate cuidar que para eso estamos-

-tienen una semana…si no han podido contra ella, yo ire personalmente a enfrentarme a Dauphine-

-eso es precisamente lo que ella quiere señor-interrumpio el joven que ya habíamos conocido antes y que era yerno del Rey, Jonnhie- y si a usted le pasa algo, su mujer es capaz de cortarnos las pelotas a todos-

-ouch!-dijo Brian con cara de dolor y protegiéndose sus partes nobles

-concuerdo con el, Alice se pone bastante peligrosa si te ocurre algo-bromeo Mac Cann-

El soberano sonrio, el también conocía de sobra a su mujer, ambos solian protegerse mutuamente desde el primer dia que se conocieron

-bien-acepto el Rey-les doy solo una semana,…no la desperdicien

Fere se levanto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara y mandando:

-Reservoir Dogs…a New Salem…-

_**Buenas tardes a todos, me alegra en verdad tenerlos aqui nuevamente, gracias por sus comentarios los aprecio muchisimoo! Me gusta leerlos y que ustedes estén disfrutando de mi historia**_

_**A la amiga que me pregunto que si terminando esta saga va la de los chicos nuevos de MH, si, asi es**_

_**Espero sus comentarios un gran beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto, yo habia escapado por la ventana de mi casa, Deuce me habia esperado afuera del jardin, llevaba una maleta conmigo

-sabes, si alguien nos ve, pensara que te estoy robando!-

-gracioso!-

-me diras lo que pasa?-pregunto el manejando hacia la RAD

-en cuanto este seguro en la mansión y por favor Deuce, si ves algo raro, no te detengas-

Mi amigo me miro extrañado, pero asintió acelerando a fondo

Mi tio había llegado a su antigua casa junto con su marido y su niña, el mayordomo los hizo pasar a donde Ine ya los esperaba

-me alegra que hayan venido los dos-dijo saludándolos cariñosamente

-que sucede linda?-pregunto Poseidon

-sera mejor entrar a la oficina, Al…podrias ir a ver a Lala..esta muy enojada conmigo porque le dije…que no ira a Monster High estos días

-porque no?-pregunto mi tio con Allysa en brazos

Ine suspiro

-alguien o algo esta exterminando a jóvenes vampiros en todo el país, estamos aterrados y…solo quiero protegerla

El conde la miro fijamente

-porque no me lo habían informado?

-Fangtell no quiso que se te avisara

-que cosa?-alzo la voz mi tio-y el quien demonios se cree!

-es el líder del clan ahora

-interinamente, el Rey no lo ha decidido!-

-amor-le pidió el dios

-Poseidon! Tenemos un bebe, Allysa también corre peligro y estos imbéciles no me avisaron-

-no eres parte del clan Alucard-le informo Integra

-y tu si?-cuestiono tajante el príncipe

Ella suspiro

-decidi unirme en cuanto nos divorciamos

-genial. Entonces debiste avisarme lo que estaba pasando!

-holaaa!para que crees que te llame?-replico la dama

-aver, Tranquilos los dos-pidio Poseidon-Ine…entiendo que seas parte de un clan…pero. Estamos para ayudarnos, debieron confiar en la RAD

-me estoy exponiendo al decírtelo-le respondio la inglesa-pero realmente nadie quiere que tu intervengas Poseidon-

-y porque no?-reclamo Al

-por…que estas con el

-y?es mi marido!

-amor…-pidio de nuevo el padre de Deuce

-no puedo creerlo!ahora van a criticarme que te elegi? Esos idiotas, mi hija esta en peligro también y ellos deciden no decirme nada porque les caes mal, por eso no formo parte de ellos!

-eres parte de la elite Real, Al. Además ,Allysa es una semidiosa, no creo que ella corra peligro-

-no voy a correr riesgos!-replico mi tio

-Vlad y Lala si están en serio lance, mas por ser tus hijos…

-es tu clan ahora, es su deber protegerlos-respondio con desden el conde

-Vlad-reclamo Poseidon con firmeza-dame a la niña y sube a ver a tu hija

Mi tio resoplo con molestia, pero sabia que cuando su marido le decia su nombre real, estaba en lios! Y lo mejor era obedecer, le paso a la bebita y subio los escalones con rumbo al cuarto de Lala

Ine suspiro cansada

-ha cambiado demasiado

Poseidon le tomo la mano con ternura

-solo esta asustado, no quiere perder a sus hijos

-no quiere perder a Allysa-rectifico la dama mirando a la bebe que traia su chupon en su boquita

-todos son importantes, ahora, invitame un escoces y hablemos de lo que esta pasando

-con todo gusto-sonrio Ine

Al tocaba la puerta de la habitacion de su hija quien le dijo desde dentro un: adelante

Mi tio aprovecho el permiso y entro despacio a la habitacion

-hola-le saludo

Lala corrio a abrazarlo

-estas aqui!-dijo feliz de tenerlo en casa

-tu madre me llamo , estas enojada con ella?

-quiere tenerme encerrada en mi cuarto! No quiere que vaya a Monster High-

-es por tu bien-dijo con firmeza el conde-escucha Lala

-pero quiero ver a Clawd!

-Lala!-repitio su nombre mi tio-debes quedarte en casa por tu propia seguridad

-pero papá!

-tu madre sabe lo que hace y yo lo apruebo al cien, tu y tu hermano no pueden salir de la mansion por un tiempo, no sera demasiado, lo prometo, pero tienes que cooperar,hija

-no es justo!-dijo ella tercamente-no se que es lo que sucede y ya me tienen enclaustrada aqui!

Al suspiro

-vampiros jovenes han sido asesinados estos dias

-como?-dijo la chica asustada

-y tu madre no va a correr riesgos con ustedes,mi asistente Seras los protegera con su vida si es necesario, pero ni tu ni Vlad saldran de la mansion-

-y que hay de ti? Porque no te quedas con nosotros?-pregunto dolida mi prima

-porque debo encargarme de esto, si deseas volver a Monster High, necesitamos averiguar quien esta iniciando esta caceria-

-pero quiero estar contigo!-pidio Draculaura abrazando a su padre-te extraño

El principe solo suspiro un poco molesto

-Lala...ya no eres mas una niña, Integra te necesita a su lado para que ambas cuiden a su hijo, si estas a mi lado no voy a poder luchar, odias el sonido de mis armas

-las aborrezco!-dijo angustiada-porque siempre tienes que pelear?

-porque es mi trabajo, debo proteger a mi familia, a ti, a Allysa

-a Vlad-le recordo ella

-es obvio... Estare buscando a quien esta asesinando a los mas jovenes de nuestra gente y tu Lala, no me puedes ayudar en eso-

-pero Allysa si esta contigo-dijo mi prima con tristeza

Mi tio tomo asiento en la cama de su hija y la sento a ella en sus piernas

-princesa…quiero que te quede claro una cosa, como se llama tu madre?

-Integra Hellsing-respondio Lala al momento

-ahora dime, alguna vez te ha dejado sola?

-no

-siempre te ha protegido cierto?

-si

-incluso ahora, peleaste con ella porque no deseas estar encerrada unos dias en casa, porque piensas que tu madre es demasiado injusta contigo. No es así?

Ella solo asintio

-bien, eso hace una mamá con sus hijos, los cuida siempre de todo peligro, y los protege de cualquier amenaza...yo, soy la madre de Allysa, la lleve dentro de mi y la traje a este mundo,tengo que protegerla de la misma forma que Integra lo hace contigo

-pero...

-soy tu padre, Lala, y mi deber es saber que estas a salvo con tu mama, Allysa es mi niña y su padre hara el mismo trabajo que yo hago contigo, no dejaremos que nada les suceda,ella debe estar conmigo porque soy su madre, y tu, debes estar con la tuya-

Lala soltaba algunas lagrimas de tristeza

-lo se…es solo...que odio que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto...extraño que estes aqui...

-cariño, si yo me hubiese quedado con ustedes, hubiera sido extremadamente infeliz, si me hubiera callado mis sentimientos, con el tiempo, Poseidon se hubiese casado con Maddie, tendria otra familia y yo...no hubiera podido soportarlo,creo que hubiera terminado con mi vida-

-no digas eso-dijo mi prima con tristeza

-es la verdad , tu deseas que sea honesto contigo, el amor entre parejas se acaba, princesa,y mas cuando hay diferencias muy grandes entre nosotros, es por eso que te pido siempre que pienses bien esa relacion que tienes con un lobo-

-yo amo a Clawd-respondio Lala-y no existen barreras entre nosotros, nos amamos mucho y aunque somos diferentes, se que podemos superarlo todo y ser felices-

-ojala y sea asi, pero no todo es tan facil-

-tu lo hiciste facil-

-porque sabia que Poseidon me amaba

-Clawd me ama a mi!-reclamo Draculaura

-si tu lo dices, bien, mas no te ciegues a la forma en como el mira a otras-

Su hija lo miro molesta, mi tio siempre vigilaba la manera en que mi amigo miraba a Cleo en numerosas ocasiones.

Lala se levanto alejandose de su papa

-ok, obedecere a mami-dijo la chica

-bien, me alegra de oirlo, ahora duerme que es tarde

Ella asintio mientras su padre salia de la habitacion sin darle un beso de las buenas noches

Mi tio realmente se sentia muy frustrado de que su hija, mantuviera aun, neciamente esa relacion con un licantropo, sabia que era antinatural y en cierta manera, le desagradaba pensar que el, siendo el primer vampiro de la historia, su hija tuviera la malisima idea de querer unirse a un hombre lobo, era algo...despreciable para su linaje y en el fondo, deseaba fervientemente que terminara con Clawd de una vez por todas

Integra mientras tanto, ponia al tanto al dios de la situacion quien se paseaba por el estudio con su niña en brazos ya que la bebe odiaba que se sentaran, solia estirarse molesta hasta que hacia que la levantaran y la paseaban

-y no tenian idea de que esto estaba pasando?-pregunto Poseidon

-no, habian sido ataques discretos en todo el pais

-en solo dos dias?-pregunto asombrado

-asi es

-y de que forma los realizan?-

Ine suspiro

-los jovenes solo arden en llamas sin previo aviso, nadie sabe de donde proviene-

-algun enemigo en comun?

La inglesa lo miro

-como cuales?

-no lo se,...ustedes deben conocerlos mejor

-se me ocurren miles

El padre de Deuce sonrio

-ustedes si que son muy queridos!

-realmente somos una raza muy odiada

-sin dudarlo-dijo el dios sentandose y Allysa se movia nerviosa y comenzando a llorar-hijita tu padre ya esta viejito y se canso de pasearte como loco por todo el lugar

-se esta pareciendo mas a Al-sonrio la dama

-y hasta en el caracter!-se quejo nuestro jefe levantandose-ya, ya pelona, para tu intensidad, ya me levante

En eso, el conde entraba al estudio

-llego tu madre!-dijo Poseidon dandole a la bebe-toda tuya

-sin dudarlo-respondio mi tio besando a su pequeña-fui a ver a ambos, Lala prometio obedecerte y Vlad estaba dormido

-gracias Al-sonrio Ine

-creo que debemos llamar al Rey y preguntar si sabe algo de esto,lo mejor sera buscar una solucion-

_**Hola a todos, muy buenas tardes, gracias por sus comentarios, contesto preguntas con mucho gusto**_

_**Al sabe lo que siente Fere por Jean Carlo? Si, claro que lo sabe, hasta Santa Claus lo sabe -_- XD**_

_**Danielle lo sabe? Ella sabe que Fere ama también a Jean Carlo, siempre lo ha sabido pero confía en el amor que el siempre le a demostrado**_

_**Brian quiere que Fere y Jean Carlo luchen el uno por el otro?**_

_**Si, Brian siempre a sido un gran amigo pero no te confies de su carácter amable, es uno de los mas peligrosos perros de Reserva.**_

_**Daniel esta enamorado de Fere o siente algo por el? Simple y llano deseo, el no lo ama en lo absoluto**_

_**Va a impedir que estén juntos? no, Daniel odia a Jean Carlo porque lo siente muy poca cosa para el elegante conde pero realmente no le interesa que estén juntos**_

_**Daniel y Fere son compañeros? Si , si lo son, Fere lo eligio despues de que despidió a su ex mejor amigo**_

_**Creo que yo también le aconsejaría lo mismo al conde, meter al sacerdote en una celda y no salir de ahí hasta que acepte que me ama XDDD eso si fue cruel jejejej ok, ya**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, un mega beso **_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	5. Chapter 5

-el Clan no desea que la RAD intervenga

-pues que lastima porque lo haremos-dijo Poseidon decidido-no soy vampiro, pero tengo un bebe que si lo es y los hijos de mi marido corren peligro, creo que eso amerita que trabajemos en conjunto, descuida Ine, si te reclaman algo, diles que quise meterme por mi cuenta, saben lo metiche que soy-

-bueno, ahora eres tambien Conde y principe, amor-sonrio mi tio-heredaste mis titulos cuando te casaste conmigo y eso te convierte en uno de los nuestros-

-es verdad! Aun no legalmente pero, ya soy parte de los vampiros asi que, se joden! La Rad se encargara de esto-

Ine sonrio al escucharlo, sabia que podia contar con ellos

Yo y Deuce habiamos llegado ya a la mansion, mi amigo abria la puerta trasera de su auto para sacar mi maleta, yo estaba saliendo del asiento del copiloto, hablabamos ambos de la reunion que habia sucedido en mi casa cuando Deuce noto un punto brillante detras nuestro en cuanto cerro la puerta, volteo enseguida y me grito:

-Cuidado Thad!

Me avento de forma violenta hacia mi lado izquierdo y cai sobre el pavimento, solo vi un fogonazo que paso a un lado mio, dirigido justo a donde estaba yo minutos antes y prendió al momento la puerta del Audi de mi amigo, Deuce saco su tridente dirigiendo un poderoso rayo hacia donde el atacante nos habia lanzado su magia,oimos una risa macabra y solo vimos como una incandescente bola de fuego salia disparada hacia los cielos

-era una bruja!-dije asustado

-como?-pregunto Deuce mirandome

-eso era una bruja!-dije nervioso-

-entremos a la casa-mando el-llamaremos a papa, de prisa!

Me levante al momento y ambos corrimos hacia la mansion activando los codigos de seguridad, eso habia sido una declaracion de guerra

Viktor era el único elemento que se encontraba en la mansión

-que pasa?-dijo asombrado al vernos conectar las alarmas

-problemas serios-respondio Deuce-llamare a Poseidon

Mientras tanto, el y mi tio estaban ya en camino hacia la RAD, Allysa estaba dormida en su asiento trasero mientras ambos iban comentando lo sucedido

-deberiamos llamar a Jean Carlo-dijo el dios

-supongo que si

-y a los perros de reserva

-informare al Rey y el sabra si mandarlos o no,debemos averiguar que cosa esta asesinando a los chicos-

Poseidon asintio

-tuviste problemas con Lala?

-no, su unica preocupacion es que no va a ver a su novio, de ahi en fuera, ella no tiene problema con no ir a la escuela

Poseidon sonrio

-aun odias a Clawd eh

-lo detesto

-vamos amor-

-no puedo creer que mi hija se haya fijado en ese bobote sin nombre, es que…ni siquiera tiene abolengo! Como puede pensar en mezclar mi nombre con el de esos simples licántropos?

Poseidon le miro

-Al, te han dicho que eres muy cretino?

Su esposo lo miro de malas

-el amor no se basa en linajes o abolengos, se basa en comprensión y confianza mutua, tu hija lo ama, que acaso no es suficiente?

-quieres que te conteste o pelearemos de nuevo?-contesto molesto

-cariño, sabes que no me gusta juzgarte como padre pero creo que deberías apoyar mas a Draculaura, es su decisión si lo ama o no-

-no quiero que termine sufriendo-contesto el conde de inmediato-amor…si yo estuviese seguro de que ese tonto la ama solo a ella…te juro que no me importaría las diferencias entre ambas razas…pero…yo se que Clawd no ama a mi hija de la misma forma que ella lo hace…una unión entre ellos derivaría en un hibrido, y las madres suelen morir en el 90% de los partos…eso es lo que temo-

Poseidon lo miro un momento, en cierta forma, comprendia el temor de su esposo de perder a su hija mayor, tomo su mano y la beso despacio

-llegado el momento, se que todo saldrá bien-

-lo prometes?-pregunto mi tio con cierta tristeza

-claro que si-sonrio el dios

-porque Lala no fue como su padre? Mira que se caso con un dios-dijo el conde orgulloso-

-porque el papá de Draculaura es tremendamente sexy y enamoro al soberano absoluto de los mares-

-fue cosa fácil-respondio Al con soberbia

Poseidon rio

-en serio? Porque recuerdo que…

En eso, una bola de fuego exploto frente a ellos, el dios viro peligrosamente su auto

-que demonios?-dijo nervioso

-que fue eso?-pregunto Al asustado

Una segunda detonación sono muy cerca de su puerta, Allysa lloro al escucharla

-nos atacan-Poseidon zigzagueaba su auto para distraer al enemigo, mientras su esposo sacaba sus armas-

-manten el curso-dijo sacando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla

-Al!-dijo su esposo asustado sosteniéndolo del cinturón de los jeans, el conde observo que una bola de fuego los seguía y les lanzaba bocanadas de fuego, el comenzó a dispararle y la bruja no cesaba su ataque,la bebe lloraba histérica en medio del ataque mientras su padre maniobraba peligrosamente

-tranquila pelona!-le gritaba haciéndose oir entre las detonaciones, el rechinido de llantas y el crepitar del fuego-ya casi llegamos a casa-

Mi tio continuaba disparando sin cesar, la peligrosa enemiga era un blanco muy difícil ya que no se quedaba quieta, un fogonazo paso rozando el brazo de mi tio, incendiando su chamarra

-joder!-decia doliéndose y soltando la jackall

-Al!-grito Poseidon soltando el volante y mandando una corriente de agua para apagar el fuego en su esposo, la bruja reia macabramente, el auto se movio peligrosamente sacudiéndolos a todos

-no sueltes el volante!-grito el conde

-joder!si no lo hacias te quemabas!-

La bebe lloraba mas fuerte al sentir la forma violenta en que el auto se movia, cuando en ese instante, se escucharon unos disparos, Al supo enseguida quienes eran, los perros de Reserva venían detrás de ellos, Mac Cann venia al volante, Fere y los demás, disparaban sin piedad contra el enemigo quien al verse en desventaja, decidio emprender la graciosa huida, mas mi tio no pensaba lo mismo, sus ojos cambiaron de color e invoco su magia atrapando a la bruja haciéndola caer al suelo de forma estrepitosa, el italiano freno antes de atropellarla y Poseidon hizo lo mismo, sus compañeros bajaron de la unidad y sin un apice de piedad, ultimaron a la bruja.

El principe mientras tanto, entraba al asiento del auto y respiraba doliéndose.

-que pasa amor?-pregunto el dios preocupado sosteniéndolo

-Dean….no debo usar mi magia-dijo sosteniendo su abdomen

-estas bien? Que puedo hacer?-pregunto nervioso

En eso, Fere se apareció a lado de la ventana del conde asustandolos

-Hey-golpeo con fuerza la puerta del auto

-joder!-

-fuck!no hagas eso!

-estan bien?-pregunto como si nada

-Al...se siente mal…

Su compañero de armas lo miro alzando una ceja

-de nuevo preñado Tepes? pareces indita de pueblo-

-vete al diablo!-le respondio mi tio muy palido

El conde se aparto unos momentos

-Daniel, trae mi maletín-

Poseidon salio del auto por Allysa que seguía llorando asustada

-ya preciosa, no pasa nada-decia abrazándola y besándola-todo esta bien

-damela-pedia mi tio levantándose

-quedate asi-le mando Fere aventándolo de nuevo sin consideración-

-oye!

Grimaud le daba su su maletín al conde y este preparaba una de las inyecciones que mi tio había usado antes

-ay no!-dijo mirándolo con cara de :s –

-ay si-respondio Alberto-eso te pasa por ser tan caliente, Tepes, un vampiro preñado no debe usar tanta magia o puedes dañar al feto,aun cuando lo tengas dormido dentro de ti, hazlo nuevamente y lo perderas-

Al se veia realmente asustado al escucharlo que se dejo colocar la inyección sin replicar, eso si, doliéndose al máximo por la misma

-amor-dijo Poseidon preocupado viéndolo

-el esta bien-respondio Fere- el solia usar esto cuando esperaban a esa linda nena, por cierto..te felicito,es muy preciosa, te aseguro que en cuanto crezca, todos los vampiros se pelearan su mano

-eso jamas-respondio el padre de la niña celoso-mi hija no se casara nunca, sera monjita, verdad cariño?-

Mi tio se sintió al momento aliviado, lo dolores habían cesado y de nuevo sentía ese calor interior que le indicaban, que un ser estaba dentro de el

-mejor?-pregunto Fere

-si…gracias-respondio Al levantándose y saliendo del auto

-mademoiselle…que hacemos con ella?-pregunto Mac quien venia caminando quitándose los guantes-hola a los dos, que pena que no pudieran contra una simple brujita-

-venia manejando-respondio Poseidon muy ofedido-ademas, traíamos a la bebe

-que lindis!-dijo Brian mirándola-

-lindis?-cuestionaron todos a una voz

-que hacen aquí?-pregunto Al acercándose a su marido y cargando a Allysa que le pedia ya los brazos a su madre-

-el rey nos mando, pero no somos vendedores de ganado para hablar de esto en una carretera, tienen un lugar decente a donde podamos hablar?-respondio Fere presuntuoso

-vamos rumbo a la RAD, siganme, es un lugar seguro

-bien, vamos detrás de ti-dijo Mac Cann decidido-

Entraron todos a sus unidades, y salieron rumbo a la mansión, Poseidon revisaba su iphone y tenia 4 llamadas perdidas de Deuce. Llamo a su hijo y le puso al corriente de lo sucedido, el ataque que habíamos sufrido y los que ellos acababan de tener, el dios colgó furioso

-esto va muy en serio-

Al solo suspiraba con su niña en brazos

Los Perros de Reserva llegaron junto con mi tio y Poseidon a la mansión, el principe llevo a Allysa a su habitación mientras que los demás entraron al lugar inspeccionándolo todo de arriba abajo, sobre todo el conde de la Fere que dijo con desden

-que horrible decoración de interiores, se nota que estamos en una ciudad pequeña-

Poseidon solo resoplaba molesto, ese presumido ya había comenzado con sus cosas

-dad-se acerco Deuce-estan bien?

-si, descuida, cachorro, ustedes?

-todo normal…Thad desea quedarse unos días aquí

-sera lo mejor, bien,caballeros-se dirigio a sus invitados- siéntense, pónganse comodos aunque no tengamos una decoración rococó-dijo nuestro jefe con sarcasmo-pidan lo que quieran.

-esta mona la casita-respondio Brian tomando asiento como si nada, mientras que el conde de la Fere colocaba un pañuelo en el sillón primero antes de sentarse. Viktor se acerco a nosotros

-Poseidon…que sucede?-

-una guerra entre brujas y vampiros, necesito que me hagas un gran favor

-tu diras-respondio enseguida el padre de Frankie

_**De nuevo yo dejándoles aquí el fic, les dejo un beso y un graaan agradecimiento por sus comentarios **_

_**XD descuiden Deuce y Thad no son dualidad, ellos son 100000% heteros y no les gustan los hombres, no todos los vampiros tienen dualidades,(El Rey no lo tiene, el esta casado)asi que no se preocupen que ellos no son dualidad ni lo serán jamas **_

_**Espero sus comentarios les mando un gran beso**_

_**Rey KoN**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	6. Chapter 6

-llama a todos, diles que no se acerquen a la RAD en estos días, que se mantengan en sus casas, no vamos a involucrar a nadie mas, esto es muy peligroso, nadie mas debe inmiscuirse solo nosotros, esta claro?

-entendido-acepto Viktor regresando al laboratorio a hacer las llamadas

-papá-dijo Deuce preocupado-Cleo…

-ni Cleo ni Clawdeen deben estar aquí..esta claro? No podemos ponerlas en peligro…por ningun motivo deben venir a la casa, es por su propia seguridad Deuce-

Mi amigo suspiro al igual que yo

-ok dad…hablare con ella, le dire que nos ausentaremos de Monster High unos días

-bien…ire con Al..mantenganse alejado de ellos, creo que muerden-

Ambos nos reimos pero preferimos obedecer

Mi tio acostaba a su princesa en su cuna, la cual parecía aun nerviosa pero era tanto su cansancio que se durmió enseguida

-amor?-hablaba despacio el dios

-dime

-todo esta bien?-

-si…

-tu brazo?-le reviso su esposo

-no me paso nada…no me quemo….es seguro que este aquí solita?-pregunto temoroso el conde

Su marido le abrazo

-descuida, nadie puede entrar a este sitio sin ser detectado…o si prefieres, le pediré a Deuce y Thad que se queden aquí hasta que volvamos a la habitación

-seria lo mejor-acepto Al nervioso

-ok, ire a llamarles, también le dire a Jean Carlo que venga, esto es mas grave de lo que pensé-

-eso parece…odio que pasen este tipo de cosas-dijo mi tio suspirando, su esposo lo beso-

-todo estará bien…te prometo que nada ni nadie va a lastimar a Allysa, anda…te necesitamos en la sala-

-claro, manda a los chicos e ire de inmediato

Poseidon asintió besándole una vez mas y salio de su cuarto, tomo el iphone y marcando a su amigo, le dijo en cuanto le contesto:

-ven a la RAD, hay un código rojo-

Minutos mas tarde, los perros estaban sentados en la gran mesa de juntas de la mansión, Jarvis les había servido bebidas a todos, incluso para el presumido Fere quien puso de nuevo su pañuelo en el asiento antes de sentarse

-no se que clase de monstruos vengan a este sitio-dijo en tono desdeñoso bebiendo su escoces-

-realmente si hubiera un concurso de gente odiosa, Fere, te proclamarían campeón antes de buscarte contrincante-dijo con ironia Poseidon

-soy campeón en muchas cosas querido mio y mas en cabalgata, quieres que te lo demuestre?-pregunto coqueto el francés mirando al dios con una sonrisa sugestiva que mi tio no tomo nada bien ya que puso la mano en la pierna de su esposo como diciendo: "este hombre es mio"

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta, Viktor miro los monitores y vio al sacerdote quien estaba afuera de la casa

-es Jean Carlo-anuncio accionando el botón para abrir la puerta, al oir el nombre del sacerdote, el conde de la Fere hizo una mueca molesta, el gascon entro saludando a todos

-buenas noches-dijo con cautela

-hola amigo-sonrio Poseidon

-Jean Carlooooo!-grito el rubio Duvallon colgándose del cuello de su amigo-que bueno verte, te extrañe mil ochomil!-

-si…y yo a ti Brian-sonrio el sacerdote quien miraba a su ex compañero de armas-hola Fere-le saludo

-quien le hablo a este?-pregunto con desden el conde-

-yo, es uno de los nuestros, pasa , siéntate y ponte comodo, deseas algo?-ofrecio el padre de Deuce-

-no gracias-respondio el cura tomando asiento algo alejado de los demás, había notado la frialdad del recibimiento de sus amigos-

-bien, a lo que venimos-dijo Al sin rodeos-que hacen aquí?

-el Rey nos mando-respondio Mac Cann- Dauphine Valois es quien esta organizando estos ataques en contra de nuestra gente

-estas seguro?-pregunto Poseidon

-querido mio…jamas se cuestiona al Rey-acato Fere de inmediato-nosotros, su elite personal, estamos solo para acatar ordenes sin preguntar

Jean Carlo rio al oir a su ex amigo, el cual volteo furioso al oírlo

-te sucede algo?

-si…que es muy irreal lo que estoy escuchando-respondio el sacerdote-tu siempre cuestionas todo lo que el Rey manda aunque sea la orden mas lógica-

-quieres entonces que nos pongamos a divagar en este momento y pensar si hay brujas buenas o malas en USA?-contesto con ironia el francés, Jean Carlo solo lo miro fijamente

-no todas las brujas son malas

-claro…eso se bien que te consta, tu eres uno de ellos por supuesto

-hace años que no practico la hechicería

-mira…y me decían que los curas católicos no mentían! Ya sabia que era una leyenda urbana-

Jean Carlo solo resoplo con molestia

-no vengo a discutir contigo asuntos de ética moral Fere, estoy aquí porque me mandaron llamar-

-a todos los perros de hecho-respondio Daniel-pero como tu ya no formas parte activa de nosotros

-lo hago-le interrumpio el gascon con firmeza- si me hubiese Steve llamado a LA,hubiese ido sin preguntar, el sabe en donde me encuentro y que puede contar conmigo

-no queremos traidores en nuestro grupo-dijo Fere con desden- creo que podemos arreglárnosla sin ti

-traidor?-cuestiono Jean Carlo-cuando los he traicionado?

El conde volteo la silla hacia su ex compañero mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-no confio en un brujo como tu, esto es una guerra entre tu gente y la nuestra y no me gusta tener enemigos en mi equipo

-yo soy un vampiro!-dijo el sacerdote con firmeza- jamas me he considerado un hechicero

-pero lo eres y como tal, no confio en ti

-desde cuando?-reclamo el gascon furioso-

-desde siempre…acaso pensabas que confiaba en ti?jamas lo he hecho, ni nunca lo hare, asi que no pretendas unirte a nuestro grupo porque simplemente no eres uno de los nuestros

-calma tu intensidad-interrumpio Poseidon-Jean Carlo esta dentro de esto porque yo lo llame

-y tu quien diablos te crees para ordenar. El líder soy yo!-recalco Alberto

-pero estas en MI casa, MI ciudad, y son MIS reglas, te queda claro o te lo digo mas despacio?-

El francés solo miraba fijamente al dios de forma incrédula, nadie jamas se había antepuesto a sus ordenes

-me encanta que me grites, lo sabias?-respondio con ironia Fere sonriéndole coqueto

-no juegues conmigo-reclamo mi tio al momento, nadie es tan tonto como para querer ligarse a Poseidon frente a el-

-aver…tranquilos todos-pidio Mac Cann-estamos en medio de una guerra y ustedes se ponen a pelear por el guapo de la clase, Poseidon…sabemos que Jean Carlo es tu amigo pero…realmente podemos confiar en el?

-porque no confiarías en mi?-respondio ofendido el sacerdote-Mac Cann…tu me conoces! Jamas los traicionaría

El italiano lo miro con desconfianza

-eso era antes amigo

-antes de que?

-de saber que volviste con Danielle Valois-

Jean Carlo se quedo helado al oírlo, volteo enseguida a Brian mirándolo con desapruebo

-yo no he dicho nada!-dijo enseguida el rubio

-quien es Danielle?-pregunto Poseidon

-tu lo sabias?-cuestiono Fere furioso a Duvallon, el gascon lo miro al momento

-tu sabes de Danielle?

El conde solo resoplo molesto

-claro que sabia…

Jean Carlo solo lo miraba fijamente deseando saber sus pensamientos

-es por eso que no pretendo que estes con nosotros en esta caceria…porque tus sentimientos estorbaran en la batalla, venimos con expresas ordenes de Steve, de acabar con todas las brujas en Salem

El sacerdote estaba impávido, el Rey había mandado a su mejor arma para acabar con las brujas, Danielle estaba en serio peligro

-asi que si pretendes ayudar a tu amorsito-prosiguio el conde sin dejar de mirar a su ex amigo y con una total sangre fría- te puedes retirar en este mismo momento y esconderla en el mas recóndito lugar…

-ella no ha hecho nada-replico al instante

-tu novia es una bruja?-pregunto Al asombrado

-decirle "novia" es muy tierno-se burlo Greg- fue la antigua amante de Jean Carlo y la madre de su hijo

-no manches!-dijo Poseidon sorprendido, que todos voltearon a verlo-emm, disculpen…es en serio?

El sacerdote se levanto molesto

-eso no tiene relevancia ahora, soy un perro de reserva y como tal, estoy dispuesto a seguir ordenes del Rey, no me importa si confían en mi o no, ayudare a derrotar a las brujas

-ah no, no lo haras-se levanto Fere decidido- estas fuera de los Perros, no te necesitamos –

-tu no puedes desunirme!-reclamo el padre

-claro que puedo, soy el líder, asi que, si nos disculpas…estos asuntos no te pertenecen

-y yo ya te dije que el se queda-dijo Poseidon decidido-

-amor-le hablo mi tio

-no Al, Jean Carlo siempre ha demostrado una gran valia y necesitamos mucha ayuda en esto, además, el sabe de magia y puede ayudarnos

-tu crees que el va a traicionar a su mujer?-respondio Fere con burla pero con tintes de dolor en sus palabras-

-pienso ayudarla a salir de eso-contesto Jean Carlo-

-acaso crees que es la maldita mafia? De eso no se sale, imbécil. Ella es una bruja y siempre lo sera-dijo el conde con desden-

-perdi a Danielle una vez por culpa tuya Alberto, no volveré a cometer esa equivocación nuevamente, acabare con Dauphine, Danielle sera libre y podre casarme con ella como hace años debio pasar de no ser por tu jodida culpa!-le grito dolido el sacerdote

Todos estaban expectantes a la pelea, nadie hablaba y solo miraban como Fere miraba desafiante a su ex compañero

-no creas que he olvidado esa afrenta-prosiguio el sacerdote- y pienso cobrármelas algun dia…

Alberto saco su arma, una bellísima escuadra plateada, estaba hecha de oro blanco, quito el seguro, la amartillo y la avento a la mesa dirigiéndosela a su amigo,la cual llego a centímetros de el

-tomala-le mando Fere-y disparame, te estoy dando la oportunidad de vengarte de mi, en este momento, no esperes mas, vamos…estoy desarmado, toma mi vida por la de tu amada Danielle-

Jean Carlo solo miraba a su ex mejor amigo sin moverse, realmente no tenia las agallas para disparar, no queria herir a una persona que había sido tan querida por el…aunque lo deseara…bajo la mirada sin decir una sola palabra, una vez mas, Fere lo había vencido y dejado en ridículo delante de sus compañeros

-sabia que no tenias los pantalones para hacerlo-sonrio el conde-descuiden….se puede quedar…sigue siendo un maldito cobarde

Poseidon sentía una tremenda rabia en contra de Alberto, era realmente una rata, el sacerdote se sento sin decir una sola palabra mas

-por cierto-agrego el frances, estiro su mano, su arma volo hasta ella y disparo sobre el hombro de Jean Carlo

-Fere!-le gritaron todos a la vez. El padre se dolia de su hombro izquierdo

-regla numero uno-respondio el francés con malicia y fríamente-jamas se titubea en la batalla. Si vas a matar a un enemigo, hazlo! Sin pensártelo dos veces

_**Que les parece? 3 capitulos en un solo dia, gracias por sus comentarios!en verdad los aprecio en verdad, respondo preguntas muy rápidamente**_

_**Dylan sigue con nosotros ._. el no se ha ido a ningun lado XD, esta un poco menos pero es porque esta en la escuela pero el sigue siendo nuestro Deuce Gorgon jejeje, no te preocupes el sigue en el role**_

_**Romiang, un placer tenerte con nosotros y quizás acepte tu asesoría de abogada con gusto pero mas que nada para derechos de autor de mi propio libro asi que me encantaría que nos diéramos una platicada un honor que estes conmigo y me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fics, para eso lo hago para que la gente se entretenga un poco, un beso hasta la hermosísima Argentina**_

_**Jean Carlo y Danielle ya tienen un hijo de hecho, es uno de los 12 del Rey, aun no aparece pero si existe**_

_**No Karla, la hermana de Melina no volvió a la normalidad, los poderes de DJ convierten en piedra para siempre, y aun no la han ayudado**_

_**Jeejeje Brian no es fresa Italia, es su forma de ser bromista, pero en verdad el esconde mas maldad de la que aparenta, en el exterior puede parecer tontuelo y amable pero es uno de los mas sanguinarios depredadores que existe en el mundo vampiro**_

_**Como ven, Jean Carlo ya llego a la RAD y Fere lo recibió muuuy mal XDD**_

_**(me encanta este personaje :l ) asi que me encantaría su opinión acerca de este episodio, espero sus comentarios y subimos un capitulo mas**_

_**Un beso gracias por su apoyo**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	7. Chapter 7

Poseidon y Al atendían al padre que se veia muy palido y les indicaba con la cabeza que estaba bien, un vampiro se curaba enseguida de los disparos

-eres un idiota!-grito nuestro jefe furioso-

-toma eso como una enseñanza personal-respondio Fere- es tarde ya, esta noche no podemos hacer nada, todos necesitamos descansar, espero que tengas habitaciones decentes en este sitio, lo mejor sera quedarnos todos juntos si no te importa

-Jarvis-hablo Poseidon con la voz temblando de ira-lleva a los caballeros a sus aposentos, los mejores….

Fere le dedico una linda sonrisa, miro con desden a Jean Carlo y siguió al mayordomo, los demás perros le imitaron

-estas bien?-pregunto Al, al padrino de su hija

-si…descuida, las balas de Fere duelen como si el infierno te quemara…tardara una noche en sanar…pero estare bien

-es mejor llevarte a descansar-dijo Poseidon ayudando a su amigo-amor, ayúdame

Entre los dos, llevaron a Jean Carlo a su habitación, le lavaron la herida, le vendaron y se aseguraron que estuviera comodo, ambos volvieron a su cuarto

-Fere esta loco!-reclamo Al-

-que si no-

-por favor, no lo provoques, que "tiro loco" es capaz de dispararte a ti también

Poseidon rio

-tiro loco?

-hola? Que no viste como disparo a sangre fría?

-si…ya lo note, descuida, mañana las cosas estarán mas tranquilas y podemos buscar una solución a este gran problema

-Deuce y Thad se quedaran aquí?

-si..sera lo mejor, anda…vamos a descansar-y tomando su mano se dirigieron a su habitación. Fere mientras tanto, revisaba todo el sitio de forma minuciosa, era un cuarto muy elegante, mas de lo que el se había esperado, realmente, la mansión RAD era muy bella y reconocia el buen gusto del dios del Olimpo, el conde se quito su saco Armani, lo deposito en una silla, se quedo en mangas de camisa y abrió la ventana de su habitación, un aire helado le saludo, amaba sentir el frio en el, sus poderes siempre lo hacían sentir un calor extremo en cada cm de su cuerpo, y era delicioso sentir el invierno corriendo por su piel, miro la hermosa luna, se recargo en el marco del ventanal y sin desearlo siquiera, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

Toda su vida había esperado una oportunidad con el hombre que amaba, pero esta jamas había llegado, siempre había alguien mas anteponiéndose ante ellos, …Danielle…el único amor en su vida, y luego la decisión de el de convertirse en sacerdote, los años que pasaron alejados y nunca pudo decirle lo que realmente sentía, además…ella había sido siempre la única persona que el había amado, dicho por sus mismas palabras…era una espina que traía clavada desde el dia en que los vio juntos, que sabia, lo había perdido para siempre.

-porque ella y no yo?-se preguntaba el conde llorando amargamente- porque jamas pudiste amarme?

Pero el gascon si lo había amado, demasiado, mas las circunstancias los separaron una y otra vez, incluso ahora, Jean Carlo estaba sentado en su cama pensando en que, tenia a su antiguo amor muy cerca y le dolia que no confiara en el, que pensara que podia traicionarlos cuando siempre demostró ser leal, si tenia que ser honesto consigo mismo, queria limar asperezas con el antes de empezar una vida nueva con Danielle, porque al parecer, Fere estaba mas que dispuesto a dejar a Jean Carlo continuar su camino con su mujer, aspiro aire fuertemente y se recostó, deseando que el dolor de su brazo lo dejara dormir unas horas

Deuce y yo hablábamos por Skype con Cleo y Clawdeen, les habíamos contado toda la situación

-pero Thad-decia mi novia asustada-

-estare bien amor, estare en la RAD y no saldré de ella

-prometo cuidarlo-dijo mi amigo

-y quien te cuidara a ti-reclamo Cleo cruzándose de brazos

-yo-respondi sonriendo

-lo ven?ambos nos cuidaremos!-afirmo mi amigo

-mmm, mientras no terminen como Al y Poseidon-bromeo mi novia

-iuuuk!-dijimos Deuce y yo al mismo tiempo alejándonos-eso nunca

-nena , calma a tu amiga-reclamo el griego a su novia

-tranquila Peluda, que mi marido es muy hombre y me consta-sonrio Cleo guiñándole un ojo a su novio

-ok, ahí no puedo decir nada-rio Clawdeen

-oye…yo también soy muy hombre-dije ofendido-

-por supuesto amor-dijo mi chica-solo que no tengo como comprobarlo

-porque no has querido-respondi coqueto, mis amigos nos hicieron una bulla bromista

-lo comprobare cuando tenga un anillo en esta mano, querido mio-dijo ella decidida

-no me provoques hermosa, que puedo sorprenderte un dia de estos-sonrei

-mejor duerman ya que es tarde-sugirio Clawdeen-De Nile y yo tenemos clases mañana

-asi es, sera horrible no verte Deucey-

-lo se muñeca-dijo mi amigo con pesadumbre-pero te prometo que terminando esto, estaremos todo un fin de semana juntos

-lo prometes?-sonrio ella coqueta

-tienes mi palabra

-que asco-dijo Clawdeen con desden, me hizo reir su comentario

-ay cállate peluda!te amo Deucey, hasta mañana

-hasta mañana

-que duerman bien-dije a ambas chicas, le mande un beso a mi chica y se desconectaron al mismo tiempo-Deuce

-dime-dijo el levantándose y estirándose

-lamento haberte metido en este lio-dije apenado-si note hubiese llamado

-hey..de todas maneras estaría aquí-sonrio el-Al es un vampiro y papá estaría apoyándolo en todo, a la familia jamas se le abandona y aquí me tienes para ayudarte

-eres un gran amigo-dije chocando puños con el

-bro-code, men-dijo el griego sonriendo

Al mientras tanto, se metia a la cama despues de haber alimentado a su bebe, Poseidon leia un libro antes de dormir, "los juegos del hambre" decía en la portada

-amor…puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo el vampiro con cautela

-claro cielito-dijo el mirándolo

-crees que Fere es atractivo?-

El dios hizo un gesto de extrañeza

-tiro loco?

-ajá

-mmm, no

-se honesto-

Su esposo se incorporo un poco a mirarlo a los ojos

-no…creo que tiene color de lagartija panteonera-

Mi tio rio al oírlo

-eh..hola? yo también-

-no…tu, eres el ser mas perfecto que ha caminado en este planeta-le respondio Poseidon acompañando cada palabra con un beso y atrayéndolo hacia el-

-de veras?-pregunto Al despacio acariciando a su esposo

-lo puedo jurar ante un altar…no me diras que estas celoso o si?

El conde solo suspiro cansado

-amor?

-realmente odio cuando se te insinua-dijo el vampiro con molestia, lo que hizo sonreir a su pareja-que? Porque la risa?

-porque tu me acusaste de no confiar en ti por Jean Carlo y resulta que haces lo mismo, cariño, jamas te cambiaria por nadie

-lo prometes?-pregunto el príncipe mirándolo a los ojos-

-lo prometo-respondio su marido besándolo intensamente-te amo

-y yo a ti-dijo abrazandolo posesivamente

mi tio se dejo llevar olvidándose de cualquier guerra entre su gente y las brujas, estaba en casa con el amor de su vida, y nada mas importaba. Tenia toda la intención, de pasar la noche amando a su esposo.

Al dia siguiente, Jean Carlo se había levantado temprano y leia la biblia en la mesa de la RAD,solia madrugar siempre y no le extraño que nadie estuviera despierto, el reloj daba apenas las 6 de la mañana, oyo unos pasos que se acercaban, era Fere que venia en mangas de camisa y caminando lentamente

-buenos días-saludo el sacerdote mirándolo

El solo medio sonrio sin responder, y sentándose alejado de su ex amigo, el gascon noto que se veia con el rostro cansado

-dormiste bien?

-acaso eres el anfitrión de la casa? No verdad, evita el hablarme entonces-dijo con desden

Jean Carlo solo sonrio, conocía de sobra su carácter

-solo queria saber si estabas bien-

-el que seas padrino de la hija de Alucard no te hace propietario de la mansión,asi que dejemos los buenos modales para el-

El sacerdote solo suspiro cansado, era realmente difícil llevarse bien con el frances

Fere tenia su mano tapando sus ojos , como si se sintiera con mucho sueño o muy enfermo, estaba por insistir en su salud cuando Daniel Grimaud apareció

-con quien tengo que acostarme para que me den un café?-replico molesto

-conmigo-sonrio Fere contestando

El ruso se dirigio a el, besando sus labios de forma rápida, el gascon prefirió voltear la mirada, aunque pasaran los años, le seguía molestando que alguien besara a Fere delante de el, lo hacia sentir terriblemente celoso, se levanto de la mesa hacia la cocina

-a donde vas?-le pregunto Grimaud con malicia

-pense que querias un café-le respondio el padre mirándolo de malas-le pediré a Jarvis que te traiga uno

-muchas gracias curita!-se burlo Daniel y Jean Carlo prefirió dejarlos solos

-confias en el?-le pregunto a Fere en cuanto estuvieron ambos sin su presencia

-sabes que no-le respondio el francés acomodando el cuello de la camisa de su compañero

-entonces?

-le doy el punto al dios de que es el único que sabe de magia, debemos servirnos de eso, hasta que se vuelva un problema-

-me dejarías deshacerme de el?

Fere suspiro

-no vale la pena querido mio, el ya eligio su bando,creo que lo peor que le podemos hacer, es dejarlo hacer su vida, si el desea casarse sera su problema, en el pecado llevara la penitencia

-te oyes muy resignado-le dijo Daniel con ironia

-la vida te enseña muchas cosas y una de ellas es, a no esperar nada de nadie

_**Muy buenas tardes a todos! Agradezco en verdad el que estén conmigo, que les esta pareciendo el fic? Les gusta? Esto es un poco de el mundo que estoy creando en mi propio libro,hay muchas cosas mas en la vida de los perros de reserva que contar y que por obvias razones no puedo contar aquí, no seria justo! XD**_

_**Para los que preguntan a quien realmente quiere Jean Carlo, denle oportunidad al fic que avance, no sean curiosas o perdería el chiste si voy desentrañando los enigmas si me lo preguntan, léanlo mejor y descúbranlo ustedes mismas**_

_**Hola Sophie, me preguntas que en quien me inspire para hacer a Jean Carlo?**_

_**Veras, los perros están inspirados de hecho en un juego personal entre mi prima Dulce y yo, de chicas, jugábamos siempre con muñecos de papel, ambas recreábamos las aventuras con estos personajes que yo cree, les buscamos rostros y ellos me han acompañado casi toda mi vida, no es reciente el que estén en mi mundo, tomamos el nombre de una película de Quentin Tarantino, mas sus personalidades, son invención mia, han estado conmigo mas tiempo del que te puedas imaginar y mis favoritos, siempre han sido:Fere, Jean Carlo y Mac Cann, este ultimo creeme, lo apreciaba yo mas de una manera en especial.**_

_**Ahora, físicamente, lo saque del actor Gabriel Byrne,el interpretó a un sacerdote en la película "stygmata" y era exactamente la imagen que yo imagine, seria la ideal para el gascon, y de ahí, lo designe como el cura de este singular grupo de asesinos. **_

_**La relación entre el y Fere es mas escabrosa de lo que se imaginan, el conde tiene un carácter como ya lo vieron, extremadamente explosivo y aunque les parecio extremo que le disparara, recuerden solamente: que el es un asesino**_

_**Si, esta celoso, pero lo que realmente el disfruta, es infringir dolor, el mismo Alberto lo dijo: los vampiros somos los seres mas sanguinarios y crueles que existan, no somos príncipes románticos de novelas baratas y créanme, Fere es una muestra brutal de esto.**_

_**Creo que ya hemos hablado una y otra vez de lo que pasa entre Al y su hija, Draculaura siempre sera su hija mayor, pero, creo que el desea que ella deje de comportarse como una bebita porque ya no lo es, Lala estaba acostumbrada a los mimos de su padre y todo eso, pero quiero que se entienda una cosa, Al tiene ahora una hija, el no es papá. es la mamá d Allysa y como tal, las prioridades cambian, no todos los papas son buenos y que bueno que algunas de ustedes cuenten con su amor, pero hay hombres que no tienen el menor sentido del cariño por sus hijos y créanme, existe porque soy prueba de ellos, el conde no puede estar ya con ella como antes, porque no se puede! El esta casado con otra persona, tiene ahora otras prioridades, tiene una bebe y otro en camino y sabe que Integra cuidara de sus hijos, asi como el dia de mañana ella puede también buscarse otra pareja y que conviva con su hija como Deuce convive con el, lo que a Al le molesta de Lala, es su inseguridad, inmadurez y que no pueda entender que su hermana, es un bebe que necesita a su madre y creo que el, no va a ceder a ningun capricho de su hija mayor y regresar a casa con su ex familia, ahora esta casado con otra persona y sus prioridades cambian, no es que deje de ser padre, es que ya no es lo mismo. Toda pareja divorciada te lo podría explicar, AL sale con su hija pero ya no puede estar como antes y eso debe entenderlo ella como los demás.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, gracias por su apoyo y les mando un besote**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	8. Chapter 8

Poseidon y Deuce llegaban también a la sala principal

-me alegra que estén despiertos, asi podemos comenzar a planear la estrategia a seguir

-en donde esta tu marido?-le pregunto Fere con desden

-alimentando a Allysa-

-bien, de todas maneras el no nos sirve de mucho estando preñado, mas si necesito que ayude a Jean Carlo a elaborar un amuleto que nos ayude a repeler el ataque de las brujas-

-como?-pregunto Poseidon

-que si Dauphine les enseño a sus subalternas el como hacernos freir en segundos, lo mejor sera evitar que lo haga y tanto el como el sacerdote pueden ayudarnos a protegernos, si es que el gascon lo desea, a menos que nos quiera ver en desventaja-

-sabes que hare lo que me pidas-dijo Jean Carlo llegando, el conde lo miro con desprecio-

-se que tu magia es medianamente buena y si hay alguien que pueda protegernos de los trucos de tu cuñadita, eres tu, eso claro, si deseas ayudarnos.

-preparare lo que deseas-dijo el padre de forma muy decidida-aunque no lo creas, sigo siendo uno de ustedes-

Fere rio con desprecio

-debatible, pero por eso lo pido delante de tus amigos, asi no puedes negarte y si nos traicionas, veran la clase de alimaña que eres-

El padre lo miro con enojo

-realmente eres…una lacra Fere-

-ya me lo han dicho muchas veces, gracias por recordármelo…comenzaras ya a preparar lo que te pedimos?-

Jean Carlo sin decir mas, se dirigio hacia el laboratorio de Stein, sumamente furioso, Poseidon lo siguió con la mirada y contesto

-ya lo ves, El cooperara, sigue siendo uno de los nuestros-y siguió a su amigo con prisas-

-ese Dios es un payaso-reclamo Daniel con burla

-si…pero es mas inteligente de lo que piensas…además, es bellísimo-respondio Fere con una sonrisa seductora que no le agrado a su amigo

Al mientras tanto, recibia la llamada de la madre de Deuce, aun estaba dándole su botella de leche a su bebita

-relajate Maddie, todo esta bien

-tienen a los perros de Reserva ahí dentro, mi hijo esta ahí y deseas que me relaje?-alzo la voz la dama

-yo también pertenezco a esa elite y no dejare que le pase nada a Deuce-dijo mi tio tratando de calmar a la dama-

-Al…esto no me gusta

-creeme a nosotros tampoco, pero mis hijos como Thad peligran, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada-

-pero tener a Deucey ahí-dijo la mujer con angustia

-te entiendo perfectamente, pero tienes mi palabra que el estará fuera de esto-

La madre de mi amigo suspiro

-ok, confio en ti Al…deseas que haga algo por ti?

-me gustaría mucho que ayudaras a Integra por si necesita algo, no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez

-lo se, descuida, Horus y yo iremos de inmediato y Alucard por favor…cuida de mi hijo-

-lo prometo-dijo mi tio

Poseidon llego al laboratorio de Stein, en donde estaba Viktor con Jean Carlo

-disculpa si ocupo este sitio para preparar los amuletos contra el ataque de las brujas, pero no puedo hacerlo en el primer piso con Allysa cerca-

-descuida-respondio el padre de Frankie-estas en tu casa, y puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites-

-te lo agradezco, se que Hades guarda algunas de sus cosas aquí, y se que tu tienes acceso a ello, podrias traerme algunos ingredientes?-

-claro! Lo que desees-sonrio amablemente el hombre mirando a Poseidon como pidiendo permiso

-tomalo con confianza-respondio nuestro jefe- Hades trajo todo eso para nuestras necesidades, pueden tomar lo que gusten

El sacerdote le paso una lista de lo que necesitaba y Viktor gustoso fue a buscarlo a un cuarto contiguo en el que el tio de Deuce había traido extraños ingredientes del inframundo para elaborar pócimas y hechizos, al servicio solo de la RAD, Poseidon miro al padre que estaba acomodando las mangas de su camisa para comenzar a preparar lo que pedían sus compañeros

-tardaras mucho?-le pregunto

-no, unos minutos solamente-

-que rápido, deberías poner tu negocio, "limpias y curaciones Bearne" , podrias vender pociones de amor y "vuelve a mi"-bromeo el dios

Jean Carlo rio al escucharlo

-creeme amigo mio, no soy bueno creando pócimas de amor-

Poseidon se acerco mas a el

-porque no? Tienes a Danielle ahora

Su amigo no pudo sostenerle la mirada

-y de que me sirve? Si esta lucha nos separara de nuevo-

-y porque lo haría? Cuando el amor es real, nada ni nadie puede separarlos-

-bueno..soy un vampiro y ella…

-tu también eres un hechicero….si realmente –enfatizo el dios- la amas, creo que no hay rivalidades o guerras que los puedan separar

Jean Carlo suspiro pesadamente haciendo un gesto que claramente significaba un: tal vez

-ahora amigo…quiero que me contestes algo…y quiero que seas…absolutamente honesto-pidio Poseidon tomándolo de sus hombros, el padre lo miro- aun amas a Fere cierto?

El gascon no pudo contestar, pero desvio sus ojos con pesar.

-en serio?-pregunto el dios con sarcasmo-a tiro loco? Como puedes amarlo!

Jean Carlo se aparto

-no lo amo

-aaaaaaah no! No me vas a salir con eso, el que calla otorga! Es claro que lo amas!

-y de que me sirve amarlo si el jamas ha sentido lo mismo-respondio el sacerdote dolido- tengo la maldita oportunidad de rehacer mi vida con la mujer mas increíble que pudo llegar a mi existencia, no cometeré el error de perderla nuevamente por Fere, no pasara nuevamente-

-y yo solo te daré un consejo, los amores antiguos, se quedan en el pasado, fue tu gran amor, si, la amaste pero por algo se quedo atrás, tu avanzaste, y puedo asegurarte que jamas podras borrar a Alberto de tu mente si te quedas con un amor de leyenda, solo terminaras deseando volver a ver al verdadero, creeme, lo vivi, lo sentí en carne propia, ame demasiado a una mujer, pero se quedo en el ayer y en el hoy, conoci a la persona que me enamora dia con dia,con el que deseo quedarme en mi presente y en mi futuro, si me hubiera quedado con ella, no hubiera sido feliz, arriesgue mucho, pero al final, gane todo…y si tu,…no quieres arriesgarte con Fere, te aseguro, que nunca seras feliz-

-quizas…pero tampoco puedo seguir esperanzado a que el algun dia me ame…no despues de saber que tiene un hijo de Daniel, eso fue determinante para dejar de luchar por el, ellos están juntos y yo…estoy cansado de estar solo-

Poseidon palmeo el hombro de su amigo, lo entendia, mas no lo apoyaba, sabia que su corazón, no estaba al 100 con la mujer que amaba

Al mientras tanto, llegaba con su beba al salón principal de la mansión, los perros estaban almorzando muy quitados de la pena, Deuce y yo preferimos comer en la cocina

-que preocupados están-sonrio mi tio con malicia al verlos tan tranquilos

-el almuerzo es la comida principal del dia-respondio Brian con la boca llena-y esto esta de pelos!

-podrias no responder como un adolescente? Ya estas grandecito-le regaño Greg-

-el alma jamas envejece mi querido Neanderthal- respondio Brian con ironia

-acaso pretendes pelear con ese bebe en brazos?-le pregunto Fere a Al con desprecio-

Mi tio solo le sonrio a Allysa besándola

-no pienso hacerlo, no voy a separarme de mi beba

-disculpa?-pregunto el francés extrañadísimo

-Al…eres un perro de reserva-interrumpio Mac Cann-te necesitamos

-lo se, pero no puedo apartarme de mi niña, quien la cuidaría?

-que no tienen en la banca al poderosísimo príncipe de los mares?-ironizo el conde-que el la cuide, es su hermanita, no?

-Deuce es solo un chico y no es su responsabilidad, además tu me lo dijiste, si uso mi magia podia perder a Dean y no puedo permitírmelo, mis hijos son mi amor por mi esposo hecho personas y no lo hare nuevamente

El jefe de los perros estaba furioso

-sabes algo Tepes? Ese papel de madre abnegada realmente no te queda nada bien, asi que te dejas de estupideces, tomas tus Jackall y nos acompañaras te parezca o no!

-no lo hara!-interrumpio una voz-

Todos los perros voltearon. Era Poseidon que subia ya del laboratorio-sotano de Viktor

-ya les dijiste que no iras con nosotros, baby?-pregunto el dios como si nada a su marido

-en eso estoy cielito pero no se lo tomaron nada bien-siguio el tono de burla mi tio. Allysa le sonreía a su papito

-que mal por ellos-le beso su marido-saben, eso lo decidimos anoche el y yo cuando hacíamos el amor salvajemente y sin descanso-

-ggggghhhhh!-dijeron los perros con cara de asco menos Fere que los veia de muuuy malhumor

-en verdad...en verdad!-pedia Mc Cann-ahorrense los detalles-

-god job tiger-dijo Brian con risa burlona a Poseidon dándole "like" con la mano-

-bueno me alegro en verdad que les haya dicho amor, porque yo lo decidi, no voy a dejar que mi marido se exponga nuevamente-prosiguio Poseidon poniendo su mano en el abdomen de mi tio acariciando a Dean que dormia dentro-asi que solo ire yo

-necesitamos a los mejores en esta caceria-respondio el conde de la Fere con firmeza- le prometimos a Steve, Tu Rey-recalco como recordandoselos-que detendríamos esa amenaza, di mi palabra y una estúpida entidad no nata dentro de ti, no me hara cambiar los planes!-

-esa entidad no nata se llama Dean-reclamo mi tio al momento-es nuestro hijo y no voy a arriesgarlo!-

-veo que a usted se le olvidan los favores muy fácilmente señor príncipe de Valaquia-contraataco Alberto-ya que el Rey por el que no desea pelear, le ayudo a tener a esa hermosa criatura que tiene en sus brazos y si mal no recuerdo tiene usted dos hijos mas, que aunque se,desea que ambos desaparezcan, bien podría disimular un poco y ayudar a acabar con lo que podría asesinar a esa niña con mechitas rosadas llamada ridículamente Draculaura-

Al saco su arma apuntándole a Alberto furioso, nadie insultaba a su hija de esa manera, Fere hizo lo propio y ambos hombres estaban frente a frente, Poseidon enseguida se coloco delante de su marido ya que tenia a su bebe en brazos

-tranquilicense los dos!-alzo la voz en tono de mando

-no metas a Lala en esto-pidio mi tio con los ojos en rojo

-eres tu el que no desea meterla en tu lista de prioridades-se burlo Fere-porque ahora veo que solo existe una sola hija para ti conde, por apariencia sacaste tu arma pero por instinto, escondiste de mi a Allysa

En efecto, mi tio tenia en su mano derecha su jackall pero con la izquierda había protegido a su bebe celosamente alejándola de la mira del conde. Eso hizo enfurecer mas a Al

-si llegaras a tocar un solo cabello de mi bebita, Fere…te haría conocer el maldito infierno!-

Poseidon lo aparto

-tranquilo amor…

-nadie va a tocar a tu cria, ilógico-respondio Fere aun apuntándole- pero si te tengo que obligar a pelear, lo hare!-

El dios volteo y camino decidido a el jefe de los Perros

_**Nuevamente aquí subiéndoles rapidito el fic espero que les este gustando**_

_**Un mega besoote**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	9. Chapter 9

-Alucard no peleara-respondio decidido-tendras que conformarte conmigo, recuerdas que estas en mi casa, mis reglas, y yo decidi que el no se arriesgara, tus ordenes aquí no valen Fere, eres el líder de los perros si, pero esta es MI ciudad, y si crees que nosotros no podemos contra ellas, entonces no confias tanto en tu equipo como dices…asi que tómalo o déjalo, acabare con esa amenaza porque le di mi palabra a mi esposo y yo jamas suelo romper mis promesas-

El conde bajo su arma sonriendo y se acerco lentamente a Poseidon quedando a unos centímetros de su cara, claro que mi tio estaba asi o.o y a un punto de estallar furioso

-ok-respondio Fere en tono sensual-confiare en ti…no se que tienes Dios del Olimpo…pero siempre terminas convenciéndome...deberias evaluar tus prioridades…tu y yo haríamos un gran equipo dentro y fuera de una habitación-

Poseidon sonrio con desprecio

-mi prioridad tiene nombre…y es Vlad Tepes…el único hombre que me enloquece con el simple hecho de que respire…y eso apréndetelo bien-

-uuuuuuuuuuuuh-dijo Brian con burla golpeando la mesa-que tapoooon!

-Cierra la boca, imbécil-dijo Fere furioso dando media vuelta

Jean Carlo estaba también en el marco de la puerta de la entrada hacia las escaleras del lab y había escuchado toda la conversación bastante molesto

Poseidon se acerco a mi tio que le importo poco si estaban todos ahí, tomo a su esposo del cuello y lo atrajo hacia si dándole un super mega apasionado beso, creo que había quedado muuuy conforme con la contestación que su marido le había dado al coqueto francés

-siempre hacen eso delante de Allysa-se quejo Deuce rodando los ojos, habíamos salido de la cocina al oir la pelea-no hay respeto para mi hermanita! Esta muy pequeña para ver esos besos triple x-

Jean Carlo se acerco despacio

-ya esta lo que me pediste-se dirigio a Fere con un tono molesto

El conde lo miro con desden,el sacerdote tenia 8 amuletos en su mano

-que cosa mas horrible-dijo con desprecio-no pudiste hacerle otro diseño?

Era una especia de piedra amarrada con un cordel de cuero negro, dentro de la misma, había colocado un poderoso hechizo el gascon

-lamento si no es estéticamente perfecto-ironizo Jean Carlo- pero servirá para que no ardamos en un instante-

-yo jamas ardería de esa manera-respondio el francés con soberbia-soy un vampiro 100% puro, los pedi para ustedes, son mi equipo

-y tus únicos amigos-dijo Mc Cann tomando uno de los amuletos-si nos asesinan, te quedarías mas solo que la una, joder Jean Carlo! Se ven tan gays-reclamo el italiano mirándose al espejo

-Mac….eres gay-le recordó el padre

-bi sexual-afirmo el italiano-disfruto el amor de ambos bandos-

Cada uno tomo uno de los amuletos, Poseidon se lo coloco, Allysa enseguida lo agarro queriendo metérselo a la boca,Fere aunque lo miro con desprecio, se lo coloco también en el cuello, quedaba uno, y todos miraron a Al

Fere dijo:

-entonces no pelearas?-

-no

-genial…pues nos sobra uno

Yo di dos pasos decidido y lo tome

-yo tomare el lugar de mi tio-dije sin titubear

-Thad No-me dijo el con firmeza-

-y este quien es?-pregunto el conde de la Fere con desden

-soy Thad Tepes, hijo de Damon,y quiero luchar-

El francés sonrio con desprecio

-vaya vaya, el hijo del traidor quiere resarcir el nombre de su papito-

-el no ira a ningun lado-dijo Al seriamente-lo lamento pero no

-Tio

-no!

-Poseidon-voltee-se pelear, me entrenaron para esto, es una manera de limpiar mi nombre y salvar a los jóvenes del clan

-Thad-dijo Poseidon

-dad-interrumpio Deuce- creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a mi amigo, despues de lo que ha pasado, lo de la Talamasca, necesita demostrarle al clan de la ciudad que el puede ayudar-

-prefiero que sea Velkan quien arriesgue su cobarde trasero!-dijo Al furioso-porque mi sobrino tiene que enfrentarse a las brujas y el esta escondido?

-amorsito yo te dije que tu primo era bien mierda pero no me creías-respondio Poseidon no dejando pasar la oportunidad de echarle tierra a mi tio Velkan-

-asi que no quieres que tu sobrinito este con nosotros en esta peligrosa misión?-cuestiono Fere con soberbia

-por supuesto que no!-dijo mi tio al momento

-mmmm, en ese caso, acepto que vengas con nosotros

-no!-alzo Al la voz-

-porque no? Tu no iras! Debes cuidar de esa preciosa bebita,asi como del pequeñito que duerme tranquilo dentro de su mamita, creo que debemos completar los 8, y este mini-perro, podría ayudar

-que mal cae, eh!-dijo Deuce con desden sabiendo de sobra que el francés se estaba burlando de mi-

-querido mio, no me hagas hablar de tu look que sales perdiendo-contesto Fere volteando a ver a mi amigo

-hey!-replico Poseidon enojado

Jean Carlo reclamo al momento

-porque deseas pelear siempre con Alucard? Juegas a la chica de secundaria luchando por el popular con el, y creo que Poseidon ya te dejo claramente que esta enamorado de su esposo-

-la esperanza muere al ultimo-sonrio Fere con coquetería – o acaso esperabas que peleara por alguien como tu?

El sacerdote solo dejo escapar una sonrisa de burla

-ni lo deseaba ni lo esperaba, Danielle a sido la única a la que siempre he amado, creo que eso también yo te lo deje muy claro hace años-

Fere miro fijamente a Jean Carlo, mientras los demás se quedaron en silencio solo Brian saco su comentario incoherente

-ouch! Eso debio doler!

El conde simplemente dio media vuelta y camino hacia su habitación no sin antes decir:

-preparen sus armas, nos vamos en media hora-

Los perros obedecieron a su jefe y comenzaron a preparar su armamento al igual que sacaron un plano de USA, tenían ya las ubicaciones de los principales aquelarres, Al se acerco a su esposo

-amor-

-Tio-interrumpi-permiteme pelear, te prometo que tendre cuidado y no me arriesgare inútilmente, por favor, dame el voto de confianza.

El padre de Deuce miro a su esposo

-tu decides amor…si quieres que el este con nosotros, tendrá que obedecer mis ordenes y te prometo que no le sucedara nada

Mi tio suspiro con pesar

-tu sabes que preferiría ir contigo pero…-

-no deseas dejar a Allysa, y lo entiendo, es mejor que permanezcas en casa-

-tio-insisti

-Al, Thad es el mejor de nosotros, tu lo has entrenado-me apoyo Deuce-y sabes que no arriesgaría a ninguno de mis amigos de no estar seguro,creo que debe ir con mi papá

-esta bien-suspiro mi tio-pero no te separaras de Poseidon

Yo sonreí al escucharlo

-te lo prometo! Gracias tio Al!

-a ver si no termino arrepintiéndome-dijo el abrazando a su pequeñita que se recargaba mimosa en el-

Fere mientras tanto, había ido a ducharse y a cargar sus armas, también planeaba los pasos que tenían que seguir para destruir a sus enemigas cuando escucho unos toquidos en la puerta, volteo y era Jean Carlo el que entraba

-no te he dicho que puedes pasar-reclamo furioso

-no es tu casa-contesto el sacerdote al instante

-peor entonces, acata las reglas de etiqueta-dijo Fere cortando cartucho

-Alberto-comenzo el gascon- realmente no quiero estar discutiendo contigo a cada momento

-porque lo harias?-respondio el francés como si nada

-creo que ambos, nos hemos lastimado mucho últimamente

-no recuerdo que me hayas lastimado a mi-replico con desden el conde-a mi mente llegan imágenes tuyas de anoche retorciéndote cual serpiente por mi bala pero de ahí en fuera, tu jamas has tocado uno solo de mis cabellos-

El sacerdote lo miro

-yo solo deseo…

-se lo que deseas-interrumpio Fere- pero debes decidirte de que lado estar, si estas con Danielle, no es este tu bando correcto-

-yo soy un vampiro

-no lo eres si tu corazón esta con ella-respondio el conde acercándose a su ex compañero

Jean Carlo lo miro a los ojos, el jefe de los perros era extremadamente atractivo, aun con lo arrogante y pesado que era, Fere había sido siempre, el vampiro mas hermoso y fascinante que hubiese conocido jamas, no sabia como lograba que su corazón saltara cada vez que le dedicaba una sola mirada, o que le hablara expresamente a el, si tan solo…

-mi lealtad es contigo-le contesto el gascon mirando los prohibidos labios de su ex amigo-

Fere sonrio con desprecio diciendo:

-entonces eres como un jodido murciélago….ya que no eres…ni rata…ni ave…y eso es muy desagradable-

-Danielle no es el problema en esta guerra, es Dauphine, y necesito también deshacerme de ella para poder liberarla

-y yo ya te dije que esto no es una mafia, pero si con esto, te ayudas a ti mismo a ser feliz con ella…adelante, solo que estare vigilándote por si tu novia, decide entrar en acción y ponerse en nuestra contra, ya me deshice una ocasión de ella…nada me impide volver a hacerlo-

-no lo haras-dijo el con firmeza-no dejare que la lastimes

Fere rio con burla

-acaso crees que quiero deshacerme de tu chica por celos? No Jean Carlo, eso fue en el pasado…no cometeré ese error contigo nuevamente, si Danielle no lastima a ninguno de los mios, no tocare un solo cabello de su hermosa melena y podrán largarse en paz a hacer su vida, yo jamas pienso volver a molestarlos-

Creo que eso le cayo como balde de agua helada al sacerdote

-quieres decir…que tengo tu palabra, que no nos molestaras mas?-

-porque habría de hacerlo?-cuestiono Fere colocándose la chaqueta- fuiste mi ex compañero solamente, ya no lo eres mas, quieres rehacer tu vida, adelante, no tengo porque reclamarte nada, eres libre, yo tengo planes mas interesantes en mente que estar persiguiéndote-

E iba a salir cuando el sacerdote le detuvo

-deja en paz a Poseidon

Fere miro con desprecio la mano que lo tocaba

-me sueltas, por favor?

-Alucard puede acabar contigo si se entera que en tus planes esta robarle a su marido!- dijo Jean Carlo molesto

-creo que eso, no tiene porque importarte-respondio el conde como si nada-ahora, me sueltas que odio que me arruguen la ropa

Y se zafo de un brusco tiron

-creo que te lo había advertido antes-le amenazo el gascon-jamas dejare que te involucres en el matrimonio de mi amigo, el es feliz con su esposo-

Fere volteo sonriendo con malicia

-eres muy injusto querido mio, yo te dejo hacer tu vida…déjame a mi, hacer la mia-

-Alucard puede matarte!-dijo Jean Carlo asustado

-me gustaría que lo intentara, puede ser divertido pelear con un vampiro tan antiguo, me da igual matarlo o que me mate-

_**Hola a todos, gracias por estar conmigo aun, un millón de besos, espero que les este gustando mi historia**_

_**Un abrazo a todos esos maravillosos autores que me visitan y me saludan por inbox, mis mas sinceros respetos, siempre me a gustado conocer a otros escritores que vengan en muy buen plan, sin afán de molestar o acusar o pelear porque realmente, no me gusta mucha hacerlo, no soy la única que escribe en Monster High, ni tampoco la mejor, hay millones de autores que son diez mil veces mejor que yo y que se merecen todo mi respeto aunque a veces, yo no tenga el suyo**_

_**Les dejo un beso, espero sus comentarios**_

_**Y nos vemos despues**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	10. Chapter 10

Y salio de la habitacion sin importarle la cara de angustia que su amigo tenia al escucharlo.

El francés volvió a la mesa de la RAD, en donde estábamos todos

-escuchen bien lo que haremos-mando con firmeza- según los datos mandados por el consejo, hay 10 aquelarres en todo el país y en ellas hay d brujas-todos lo miramos con atención, el saco su iphone con la información que le habían proporcionado-debemos usar nuestro poder y transportarnos en cada una de las ciudades que les voy a mencionar: Idaho, North Dakota, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, Alabama, Utah, Connecticut, Wyoming , New Mexico y terminaremos aquí, en Salem. Nuestro deber es exterminar primero a todas las brujas que están ayudando a Dauphine, para de esta manera dejarla a ella sin aliadas, pero no se confíen caballeros, la dama es asquerosamente poderosa y puede acabar con nosotros si no estamos dispuestos a dejar hasta la ultima gota de nuestra sangre a por ella-

-siempre lo hemos hecho asi-respondio Daniel-

-en ese caso-Fere volteo a ver a Poseidon-si ese niño ira con nosotros, es muy joven aun para transportarse, deberas cuidarlo

-descuida-respondio

-de acuerdo, Reservoir Dogs, a cazar-mando el líder y los vampiros desaparecieron al momento

-bien, sigamoslos-dijo el padre de Deuce-si me dices cual era la primera ciudad!

-no te acuerdas?-pregunto mi tio histérico

-este…no amorsito-se rasco nervioso la cabeza el dios-se me pasaron las ciudades

-ay por favor!-

-Idaho-respondi-descuida, yo si me aprendi los nombres, yo te indicare a donde ir-

-genial mi GPS personal-sonrio Poseidon acercándose a mi tio besándolo con pasión-volvere pronto

-ten cuidado-le pidió nervioso su marido

-todo estará bien, no te preocupes

Mi tio saco su otra Jackall de su cintura y se la entrego a su esposo

-se que tienes una, llévate la mia y asi me sentiré mas tranquilo-

-prometo cuidarla-sonrio Poseidon tomando la bellísima arma.

Al volvió a besarlo, el padre de Allysa también beso a la pequeña diosa y se acerco a mi amigo a hacer lo propio

-cuida de Al y la pelona, cachorro-

-juralo que si-sonrio mi amigo-cuida de Thad

-promesa

me acerque a mi tio el cual me regalo una dulce caricia

-no te separes de el…y cuídalo

-prometido-sonrei

Choque puños con Deuce y Poseidon me envolvió en su remolino desapareciendo, mi compañero se acerco a su padrastro

-hey…el estará bien-le infundio confianza-

-eso espero-pidio el príncipe con tristeza

Llegamos a un espeso bosque en un condado de Idaho, estaba terriblemente frio y desolado, por lo general, los asentamientos de brujas se encuentran en lugares deshabitados y oscuros,este bosque parecía milenario, el lugar ideal para tener un aquelarre cada noche sin que la presencia del hombre moderno las molestara, Jean Carlo nos estaba esperando

-se tardaron

-perdon, pero a Thad se le olvidaron los nombres-

-a mi?-dije incrédulo

-no hay tiempo para eso-dijo Jean Carlo amartillando su arma-debemos seguirlos

-vamos detrás de ti-dijo el dios decidido

Corrimos hacia la espesura del bosque, era aquello una congeladora, hacia un frio terrible, las balas ya retumbaban en forma sorda por doquier

-Fere-dijo el sacerdote preocupado corriendo

-lo bueno que no le gusta!-dijo Poseidon llamando a su elemento, el cual nos levanto en vilo como escalera eléctrica y nos llevo en un santiament con los demás

-para que correr cuando podemos deslizarnos-sonrio el dios con vanidad

3 terribles mujeres peleaban ya con los perros de reserva, eran horribles, lanzaban maldiciones al por mayor, los asesinos disparaban sin piedad y buscaban la forma de acabar con sus enemigas y tratar de que ninguno de los hechizos le alcanzara

Daniel protegia al conde de manera celosa, ambos se acoplaban muy bien en la batalla, Brian era extremadamente agil,y brincaba de rama en rama de los arboles tratando de buscar la manera de acabar con una escurridiza bruja que le gritaba de improperios, en eso el vampiro desaparecio confundiendo a la mujer que volteo y el perro de Reserva le corto la cabeza de tajo con una daga plateada que traía con el

-bitch-decia el rubio lamiendo la sangre de su daga-

En minutos, habían exterminado a todas ellas

-fue demasiado fácil-dijo Poseidon aun agitado por la batalla

-ellas no serán problema-respondio Fere limpiando sus manos, Daniel le pasaba su pañuelo-el verdadero reto sera mañana con Dauphine, bien, ahora, a nuestra siguiente parada

Daniel pego a Fere a su cuerpo y este le sonrio de manera coqueta, desapareciendo al momento, el sacerdote solo resoplo con furia, mirando a su ex amigo

-vamos…sigamoslos-dijo secamente-

-ok…a donde ahora?-me pregunto Poseidon

- North Dakota-respondi

-pues vayamos para alla!-

Mientras tanto, en casa, Deuce sostenia a Allysa en sus piernas mientras encendia la laptop para hablar con su novia por medio del iphone, la bellísima chica de mi amigo se conecto

-mira quien esta ahí preciosa!-dijo mi amigo sonriendo señalándole la pantalla de su lap a su hermanita

Cleo sonrio

-pero si es la pequeña pelona que nos hizo pasar un mal rato!-dijo la chica quejándose, Allysa le dedico una bella sonrisa-mira! Me sonrio!-dijo Cleo feliz

-lo se, ella te ama-

-pues esa vez no lo hizo notar mucho, que tal tu dia baby-

-aburrido sin ti-respondio el griego-y el tuyo

-estoy en el salón porque no me gusta estar sin ti-

-me pasa lo mismo nena

-y Thad?

-se fue con Poseidon y los perros de Reserva

-en serio?-pregunto la bella chica

-asi es, no le digas a Clawdeen que puede alterarse

-descuida, los padres de los Wolf los llevaran de viaje, su hermana mayor tuvo su primer hijo-

-Clawdia?-pregunto Deuce extrañado

-si, ella y su esposo recibieron la visita de la cigüeña, Clawd estaba mega emocionado porque es tio, pfff, me molesta que hablen de bebes-

-Cleo-

-me pone triste Deucey-dijo la chica con melancolía-no estamos ni cerca de tener a DJ

-estoy trabajando en eso amor…descuida, DJ llegara pronto a nosotros-

-eso espero

Allysa trataba de tocar a su cuñada

-tontita!-reia Cleo-no puedes tocarme, es una pantalla, pero apartame muchos besos, oiste? –

-y los Wolf se iran?

-los papas obviamente quieren conocer a su nietecito, Clawdeen no quiere irse hasta no saber de Thad, creo que se quedara en mi casa, es lo mas seguro-

-ok, no le digas nada de lo de su novio, en la noche espero que lleguen a tiempo y le contare a el lo que me dijiste, creo que lo mas seguro es que ella se vaya con sus papas unos días-

-es mas terca que una mula borracha como dice tu papá-sonrio Cleo-

En eso Allysa comenzó a llorar

-que tiene?-pregunto su cuñada

-nada, vio pasar a la mamá y ya sabes como se pone-

-ahí esta Al?

-si..no deja de pasearse por toda la casa, hara surco de tanto que camina-bromeo Deuce mientras mi tio se acercaba por su beba

-estoy nervioso!-le reclamo cargando a su niña

-tranquilo, el estará bien

-ojala…no creo poder estar sin saber de tu padre en todo el dia-

-ya volverán-sonrio Deuce-relajate

-rayos, soy demasiado codependiente de el, hola linda-

-hola Al-sonrio Cleo

-descansa un poco-le sugirió su hijastro-te hara bien,hazlo por Dean

-si…eso hare, vamos preciosa, ven con mami a dormir un rato-

Allysa sonreía feliz de estar con su mamá , Deuce los vio irse diciéndole a su esposa

-esto no me gusta nena, mañana pelearan contra Dauphine y creeme…no sera nada fácil

-Deucey-dijo su novia preocupada-

-lo se…esperemos que papá y Thad estén bien

En North Dakota fue muchísimo mas complicado deshacernos de las brujas, eran trillizas y se aparecían y desaparecían por doquier, realmente era muy difícil seguirles el paso, solo la increíble habilidad de Poseidon de controlar el agua que hizo un muro con la misma y asi evitar que escaparan nos ayudo a detenerlas un tiempo, los certeros disparos de Jean Carlo y Mc Cann hicieron mella en los enemigos, yo no había podido matar a ninguna aun :´(

-buen trabajo-decia Fere acomodándose la ropa mientras Daniel le decía algo al oído que le provoco una gran sonrisa al francés-debemos irnos

-pasa algo?-pregunto Jean Carlo furioso

-de que?-cuestiono Grimaud

-le dijiste algo a Fere

-si…que si queria dormir conmigo esta noche-respondio como si nada

-ah, claro, como estábamos hablando de eso!-dijo Greg con ironia-

-no son asuntos de su incumbencia creo yo, sigamos, llevamos 2, nos faltan 7 para terminar este dia-mando el líder-

Desaparecieron uno a uno, mientras Poseidon miraba al sacerdote que estaba cargando cartucho en sus armas

-hey

El padre le miro

-hasta un jodido ciego sabe que estas celoso de Fere

-yo?

-todo mundo se da cuenta!hasta Thad, verdad?

-este..como?-pregunte extrañado de la pregunta

-tu di que si, ya ves!el chico dijo que si-respondio Poseidon-amigo, quieres un consejo?

-no

-pues te lo voy a dar, en cuanto volvamos a casa, agarras a ese presumido, lo avientas contra el muro, sostienes sus manos y le robas, el mas jodido sexual beso que hayas dado en tu vida-

Su amigo le miro extrañadísimo

-soy sacerdote!-respondio escandalizado

-y? eso te ha evitado el pensar en el como lo haces? Porque, rayos amigo! Se nota que te encanta a morir!-

-claro que no, pienso en Danielle-

-si…si Danielle fuera, de ojos grises, cabello castaño claro, usara Armani y hablara con ese acento que me dan ganas de taparme los oídos cada vez que abre la boca, es un fresa presumido

Jean Carlo se encogio de hombros

-a mi me gusta como habla…-

Poseidon alzaba una ceja dudoso

-ergo….

-pero no significa que me guste y ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde!

-te sigo-respondio el dios tomándome de la mano.

_**Hola a todos,buenas tardes**_

_**Espero les este gustando el fic, todas las preguntas se estarán contestando en cuanto avance mas la historia, gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, los agradezco muchísimo**_

_**Y no, Draculaura jamas perderá esa fobia a las armas, ella es una pacifista extrema.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Rey KoN**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	11. Chapter 11

Los siguientes 3 ciudades, fueron realmente complicadas, nuestra habilidad y la estrategia de Fere ayudo bastante al tratar de emboscar a un grupo realmente grande de hechiceras, la casa era totalmente desolada y sucia, había trampas en derredor, el conde solo hacia señas a sus compañeros que se repartieran por todo el lugar, Poseidon permanecia a lado de Jean Carlo y yo de el

-que dice Fere?-pregunto mirándolo hacer algunas señas

-dice que vayamos dos por el frente y dos mas por detrás-

-eso dijo?-pregunto extrañado

-si..son señales que nosotros tenemos de estrategia

-vaya!

El conde asintió con la cabeza y todos arremetimos en contra de la casa desvencijada, Daniel lanzo un par de extrañas bombas que hacían explotar en mil pedazos el interior de la ya ruida morada. bruja que salía, Greg la esparaba para decapitarla al igual que Brian que colgaba de las ramas de los abetos que rodeaban el lugar

Cada uno de estos asesinos, tenían una habilidad especial, pero los que tenían mejor y certero tino, eran Mac Cann, Jean Carlo y Fere, el conde peleaba con una arrogancia magnifica mientras que el sacerdote era bueno en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, era muy fuerte y no había rival aun que le venciera, mas noto que en todo momento, Grimaud no se separaba de Alberto y parecía muy dispuesto a cuidarlo, eso le desagradaba al pobre sacerdote y estaba realmente tentado en intentar lo que Poseidon le había sugerido hacer.

Fue una victoria bastante difícil pero la conseguimos, la siguiente parada fue Utah que el escondite de las brujas estaba en una cueva a varios metros debajo de nuestros pies, MacCann , Fere y Daniel entraron para poder sacar a los enemigos mientras nosotros esperábamos la embestida

No duro mucho tiempo hasta que un fogonazo de luz, lanzo a 4 de ellas hacia el exterior pero no contaban con que un grupo de vampiros, las estábamos aguardando dispuestos a terminar con sus vidas, créanme que aprendi mas esa tarde con los Perros de Reserva, que cualquier entrenamiento especial que pudieran darme tanto mi padre como mi tio, estaba con verdaderos maestros de las armas, incluso con Poseidon que demostraba ser, un excelente guerrero, como pocas veces lo había visto, interiormente me prometi, poder llegar a ese nivel de pelea y poder luchar por mi clan, si alguna vez podia devolvérselo a mi familia.

Habían pasado mas de 12 horas y nosotros no habíamos regresado, y era ya enteramente de noche cuando Al estaba con Deuce recostados en la habitación que compartía con su esposo, ambos lucían muy preocupados

Mi tio sobre todo, se veia muy angustiado,como si fuera a soltar el llanto en cualquier momento

-Al-

-dime-dijo el vampiro suspirando

-tranquilizate

El solo asintió poniendo su mano en su abdomen y acariciando el cabellito de su hija quien dormia tranquila en la cama entre ambos, en eso, mi tio se paro de inmediato

-son ellos!-dijo y salio veloz de la habitación seguido de Deuce

En efecto, nosotros habíamos vuelto, hechos unas piltrafas, muy sucios y desarreglados, eso poco le importo a mi tio que fue directo con su esposo y lo abrazo posesivamente besándolo con pasión

-y a nosotros no nos reciben asi?-pregunto Brian bromista

-no de mi parte-sonrio Deuce-hey men, todo bien?

-estoy muerto-dije honestamente

-no estas muerto!si lo estuvieras no hablarías, daaaa-me respondio el rubio

-ire a ducharme-dije a Deuce aun viendo a Duvallon con extrañeza-

-pedire la cena para ustedes-sugirio mi amigo

-al fin alguien que nos comprende-tercio Mac Cann cansadísimo-

-vayan a ducharse-sugirio el conde con fastidio-cenaremos en media hora-

-amorsito, me bañas? Estoy muy agotado para hacerlo yo-dijo Poseidon en tono consentido a su esposo

-siiii claaaaro!-respondieron todos conociendo al caliente dios

-por supuesto, vamos al cuarto-respondio mi tio, el padre de Deuce volteo a sus compañeros mostrándoles la lengua y haciéndoles una seña obscena con la mano

El único que estaba mega serio era Jean Carlo, todo el tiempo Daniel había jugado al caballero andante con Fere y eso le tenia furioso, no podia concebir como Grimaud, había podido convencer a Alberto de dormir con el ,que le diera un hijo, si el jamas pudo hacerlo.

El ruso parecía disfrutar de el mal rato que le hacia pasar a su ex amigo ya que sonreía de manera victoriosa y se dirigía a su cuarto que estaba a lado de el de Fere, Jean Carlo suspiro, lo mejor era darse una ducha y dejar que la mente se despejara un poco

Poseidon había logrado su cometido de que mi tio se duchara con el, ambos entraron al jacuzzi y el príncipe se había encargado de bañar con sumo cariño a su esposo, en cuanto estaba el dios ya arreglado y muy guapo, Al lo había abrazado muy fuertemente escondiendo su carita en su pecho

-que pasa amor?-pregunto el papá de Deuce

-no vuelvas a irte asi-le pedia el conde llorando

-cariño-dijo el dios suavemente abrazandolo con fuerza

-joder Poseidon! No tienes idea del maldito dia que pase, pensando que…

-shhh, todo esta bien-

-mañana…

-nada va a sucederme…cielo…te lo prometo

-si algo te llegara a pasar-suspiro el príncipe

Su esposo le beso dulcemente

-siempre volveré a ti…tu eres la luz que me guía y por ti, encontré el camino a casa, estare siempre con ustedes-

-te amo-le confeso con ternura Al

-y yo te adoro-le beso Poseidon atrayéndolo mas a el.

Fere mientras tanto, estaba en su habitación, tratando de calmarse de las peleas que había tenido cuando sintió que alguien le aventaba hacia la pared,el francés volteo enseguida, mas Jean Carlo le aprisiono ambas manos dejándolo inmóvil y robándole un beso al presumido conde que solo sintió los labios hambrientos de su amigo sobre los suyos, se deleitaba con su textura mientras permitia que le invadiera de forma apasionada, Fere cerro los ojos y acepto la intromisión, haciendo eso un verdadero juego de poder, acariciaba el sedoso cabello de su compañero mas recupero la conciencia enseguida y se aparto furioso

-imbecil!que demonios haces?-le reclamo al gascon

-que me estoy cansando de tu actitud arrogante y ya es tiempo que te demuestre que conmigo no se juega!-replico el padre

El francés rio

-siempre he jugado contigo! Que acaso no estas muy decidido a casarte con tu brujita? Cúmplelo y a mi déjame en paz!-trato de zafarse el conde

Jean Carlo por el contrario, lo aprisiono mas a la pared obligándolo a abrirse pegando su cuerpo al de el

-porque no dejas esa jodida actitud de una buena vez y aceptas que me deseas?

-no seas arrogante-sonrio el francés pegando su cara a la de su amigo

-asi que no me deseas?-le devolvió la sonrisa el gascon-

-a ti? A un pobre niño hijo de criados? Por favor! Yo era el dueño del señorio!

-no querido mio-rio Jean Carlo con burla.-te recuerdo que no eras hijo de los condes…te recogieron por caridad-

-idiota!-le reclamo Fere

-asi que deja de actuar como el jodido niño rico que sabes bien que no lo eres!-

-ok-contra ataco el francés-no pretendo ser un simple condesito de pueblo…soy mas que eso…soy el primer vampiro nacido sin mancha de mujer…creado de dos poderosos seres de la noche…pero ante todo…soy aquel...al que nunca has podido tener en tu cama-

Y uniendo la palabra con la acción, Fere acercaba mas su muslo al del sacerdote haciéndolo estremecer

-dime querido mio-le hablo cual serpiente en su boca, mirándola lascivamente y acercándose peligrosamente-que se siente mirarme dormir cada noche? admirar mi piel lozana, fresca y no poder tocarla?ver las sabanas arroparme seductoramente y tu sin poder hacerlo?

Jean Carlo había caído en su propio juego

Fere sonreía al saber que estaba ganando la partida

-cuentame de todas esas noches que soñaste con hacerme el amor y despertaste agitado por tus propios pensamientos?-preguntaba el conde con voz baja, seductora y en susurro

Mas el sacerdote no era un fácil contrincante que contraresto, pegándose mas a el

-solo si tu-respondio el gascon mirándolo sin ceder-me cuentas tus sueños acerca de mi-

Alberto lo miro fijamente, eso lo dejo sin habla por unos segundos que Jean Carlo aprovecho para volver a besar los labios de ese presumido, mas esta vez, el conde acepto vorazmente el beso, el cura solto las manos de su amigo para poder abrazarlo y atraerlo mas a si, mientras que el lo abrazaba posesivamente, Jean alzo al francés sin miramientos sobre la pared y buscando su piel, el conde hacia lo propio sin dejar de gemir al sentir las manos de su pareja buscándolo

-Jean-pedia entre gemidos y besos-ella..

-olvidate de todo-le pidió el sacerdote deseoso desatando botón tras botón y sintiendo esa tersa piel de mármol, el líder de los perros hacia lo propio con la ropa de su amigo,ambos ya sumamente excitados por el momento, cuando en eso, la alarma de la RAD comenzó a sonar

-no me jodas!-dijo Fere furioso por la interrupcion

-no ahora!-dijo a su vez Jean Carlo

Viktor había accionado la alerta, un inminente peligro se acercaba, Poseidon llegaba corriendo

-que pasa?

-creo que tenemos visitas-dijo el padre de Frankie a la pantalla

Dauphine Valois estaba ahí, junto con 6 brujas mas, estaban en la explanada de la RAD y no se veian de buen humor.

Fere llego sumamente furico

-quien demonios prendio la alarma?-pregunto sumamente enojado-

-creo que la dama viene a hacernos una visita-respondio Poseidon

Todos los perros llegaron en un santiament a la sala de monitores, el sacerdote aun trataba de calmar el casi "momento passion" que había estado por tener

Brian fue el único que lo noto

-todo bien?-le pregunto extrañado

-eh?-dijo su amigo nervioso-este…si…todo..genial

El rubio solo sonrio moviendo la cabeza

-Reservoir Dogs-grito Dauphine a la cámara de vigilancia- he venido a ajustar cuentas con ustedes

-pero que se cree esta tipa-dijo Fere con desden

-creo que no le parecio que nos encargaramos de sus amigas-respondio Poseidon

-en ese caso-el francés tomo su arma, corto cartucho y mando-vayamos a hablar con ella

_**Buenas noches a todos, gracias por continuar conmigo**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Espero mas para este capitulo jejeje**_

_**Los quiero mil**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	12. Chapter 12

Mi tio llego a su vez también a la sala principal, todos iban ya hacia la salida cuando Poseidon se acerco a el

-quedate aquí y no salgas

-pero amor…

-por favor…si algo sale mal, llévate a Allysa, Viktor y los chicos, yo te seguire despues

Al se veia muy preocupado, su esposo le beso y yo estaba por seguirlo pero Poseidon me empujo

-te quedas aquí

-quiero pelear!-insisti-

-no ahora, es peligroso, Deuce, te los encargo

-si papá-dijo el chico con decisión

Los perros estaban ya afuera en formación, Jean Carlo se coloco a lado del conde y este tenia ya en la mira a Dauphine

-cuanto tiempo sin verla milady-le sonrio con burla y en su acento afrancesado

-señor De La Fere-camino ella con cautela mientras sus compinches estaban rodeando a los guerreros, que no se dejaban intimidar, lucia aun como una linda dama -es un placer mirar su bello rostro

-quisiera decir lo mismo de usted pero sabe lo misógino que soy-respondio el conde con sarcasmo

-eso siempre lo hemos sabido, creo que usted tiene serios problemas de adaptación con las féminas, no lo cree?-

-definitivamente, toda mi vida he creido que las mujeres no sirven para maldita la cosa

-Fere deja de estar hablando con ella-le regaño Mac Cann- a lo que venimos!

La bruja dejo escuchar su risa de burla

-es usted una delicia, querido conde…lastima que tenga que matarlo esta misma noche

-dudo que pueda hacerlo, anteriormente lo ha tratado con malos resultados…y por lo que imagino, viene a cobrar venganza de sus hermanas caídas-

-la venganza es para las mentes simples…yo vengo a acabar con mis enemigos-

Y uniendo la palabra a la acción y con una velocidad infrahumana, Dauphine comenzó la batalla, su rostro había cambiado ya y la peligrosa bruja emergio de ella, junto con las otras 6 . Los perros disparaban su armamento tratando de eliminar a los enemigos, Poseidon saco su tridente y fue el, quien se fue directo hacia la lider, que comenzó una pelea con el mismo dios del mar, nosotros dentro estábamos mirando el combate, y por supuesto que mi tio estaba sumamente nervioso, de no ser por Dean, el estaría afuera dando batalla con sus enemigos, las otras brujas eran distintas de las que habíamos peleado en la mañana, eran mas hábiles, mas fuertes y mas mortales, todos luchaban a una y era difícil acabar con la amenaza, una de las secuaces de la madre de Melina, lanzo un hechizo hacia Fere el cual antes de ser protegido por Daniel como había hecho en el dia, Jean Carlo lo había sacado de la línea de fuego protegiéndolo con su brazos, dio media vuelta y descargo todo su arsenal en la bruja que desaparecia entre gritos

-mi salvador-sonrio coqueto el conde-merci,Monsieur-

-je táime mon amour (te quiero mi amor) le respondio el gascon mirándolo y recibiendo un beso de parte de su lider

Daniel los escuchaba rodando los ojos y diciendo

-por favor!

Todo esto visto por los ojos de Dauphine.

Mas aun continuaban bajo ataque, Poseidon no daba tregua un solo momento a su enemiga quien era infinitamente poderosa y lo estaba sintiendo en carne propia

-que fastidio eres!-decia el soberano de los mares manipulando su elemento mas la bruja era sumamente escurridiza

-no deberías pelear una lucha que no te pertenece, dios del Olimpo. Tienes una familia muy hermosa! Dejare que Alucard tenga a tu segundo hijo antes de matarlo-

-ni lo sueñes!-contesto furioso Poseidon-

-no eres mi enemigo-repetia ella sin dejar de moverse-no debe quedar un solo vampiro en todo el mundo!-

-creo que no pienso dejar que tus deseos se cumplan-respondia el padre de Deuce luchando-jamas dejare que toques a mi esposo!-

-no veo como puedas impedírmelo-sonrio ella con malicia y lanzo tremendo poder hacia el dios del mar que le desarmo , golpeándolo brutalmente en la pared

Todos en la RAD hicimos una exclamación de sorpresa

-Poseidon!-grito Al asustado

Deuce estaba impávido , nadie jamas había derrotado de esa manera a su padre, mi tio estaba por salir a luchar cuando mi amigo y Viktor le detuvieron

-Al!

-debo ayudarlo!-dijo nervioso

-no…recuerda…Dean…si usas magia. Lo perderas, piensa en el, mi padre no desea que le suceda nada, confía en el-

El príncipe volteaba de nuevo hacia los monitores mirando a su marido que se levantaba atontado del golpe,Allysa comenzó a llorar en su recamara,Al no sabia si ir por su bebe o ayudar a su esposo

-ire por la niña-me ofreci

-gracias!-suspiro el aliviado, no queria apartarse de ahi un segundo ya que Dauphine estaba cerca de el dios

-como sera ver morir a un dios?-preguntaba a punto de soltar su segunda descarga de poder, mas en ese instante, Mac Cann disparaba sin tregua hacia la enemiga, momento que aprovecho Poseidon para quitarse de la línea de fuego

-eres jodidamente desagradable-replicaba el italiano disparando

Fere se hacia cargo de una bruja mas,en su muy particular y limpio estilo de pelea

-estas bien?-pregunto Jean Carlo a su amigo que respiraba agitado de la batalla

-si…creo que si no es por esto-dijo tomando su talismán

-te hubiera freido como pollo!

El dios besaba su piedra

-gracias piedrita, gracias!

Y ambos volvían a la batalla, el gascon se colocaba detrás de Fere como antiguamente luchaban , cuando eran compañeros de pelea, disparando a dos bandos, cual ying y yang, cuando se quedaban sin balas, el otro le pasaba su arma en perfecta sincronía, si por eso habían sido considerados, los mejores asesinos a sueldo del mundo, Greg, y el italiano, apoyaban a Poseidon en contra de Dauphine, mas la bruja era demasiado experimentada, que barrio literalmente contra Mac Cann y el otro, incluso el padre de Deuce aun mandando su elemento contra ella, no podia detenerla, era una contricante muy poderosa, mas habían logrado que dejara de moverse, ya que el dios del mar, había colocado una barrera de agua en derredor y ella sonreía con desprecio como analizando lo que pensaban hacer, en ese pequeño momento de duda, Brian se escurrio por un costado , Dauphine no había notado su presencia que había estado luchando aparte, mas cuando ya había dado muerte a una enemiga mas, avanzo despacio y cuando estaba por clavar su puñal en su espalda, Dauphine volteo:

-no la mires a los ojos!-grito Fere alarmado

Demasiado tarde, el rubio quedo preso de la maldición en la mirada de la bruja, no podia moverse ni hablar, lentamente volteo su daga y el mismo se la encajo en su abdomen

-Brian!-grito Daniel con terror, el cuerpo del rubio vampiro se desvanecio poco a poco hasta caer al suelo, la preciosa sangre comenzó a correr a borbotones

Nosotros estábamos impávidos, uno de los mas sanguinarios perros de Reserva había caído.

Sus compañeros redoblaron esfuerzos al ver lo sucedido, disparaban sin cesar, tratando de llegar hasta su compañero ya que Dauphine tapaba el acceso hacia el.

-maldita perra!-gritaba Fere furioso detonando sus armas-vas a morir!

La bruja mandaba bocanadas de fuego y poderosos conjuros contra los vampiros que trataban de ponerse en salvo y atacar, ella fue directo en contra del conde, mas antes de atacarle, el gascon le protegio disparando contra la hechicera

-pense que amabas a Danielle!-se burlaba la mujer-veo que sera una satisfacción personal decirle que su amado sacerdote regreso con su adorado Alberto

Jean Carlo estaba impasible disparando a su enemiga, ella había herido, quizás matado a un gran amigo, y no tenia intención de dejarla viva

Mas Dauphine era poderosa y golpeo de manera brutal a su contrincante que lo lanzo metros atrás, parecía que nada podia detener a esta peligrosa amenaza, mas Poseidon entro a escena y convocando a todos los rayos del firmamento, lanzo tal descarga hacia la bruja que solo un grito agonico se escucho, poderosas luces eléctricas iluminaban el cuerpo de la mujer, como si miles de fuegos pirotécnicos hubiesen tenido cita en ese mismo lugar, incluso nosotros nos tapábamos los ojos al ver tal espectáculo, pero eso no destruyo a la enemiga que escapo veloz, todo volvió a la calma en un segundo, los perros, respiraban aliviados, Fere y Jean Carlo corrieron hacia su compañero, los demás tardaron en reaccionar pero hicieron lo mismo

-esta…vivo?-pregunto el conde con temor a su compañero

-si…pero muy débil. Debemos llevarlo adentro-

Poseidon llego en ese instante, sacaba su iphone llamando

-Viktor, dile a Jekyll que lo necesitamos de inmediato, avisale del peligro, si no desea venir, lo entendere

Entre el dios y el padre, metieron al rubio a la mansión, Greg tomaba el puñal que Duvallon siempre usaba, lo limpio con su propia camisa diciendo

-tienes que sanar…o te juro que la degollare con tu arma-

**Dejandoles un chapter mas**

**Nos vemos mañana dm**

**Un beso**

**Rey Kon**

**Pd: no puedo poner un momento mas passion D: el fic no tiene esa clasificación :k pero esto amerita un fic yaoi maduro de ellos no lo creen? XD **

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	13. Chapter 13

Dauphine habia llegado en muy malas condiciones a su casa, su hermana y su hija habian notado su arribo y corrieron a auxiliarla

-ese maldito dios!-gritaba furica-

Su hija y Danielle se miraron asustadas una a la otra

La bruja se veia realmente herida, trastabillaba hacia su habitacion cuando su hermana le asistio

-Dauphine

Mas ella la avento con fuerza descomunal hacia la pared

-no me toques! Por culpa de tu amado sacerdote, es que estoy asi!

-Jean Carlo es inocente!es uno de los nuestros-le defendio la dama enseguida

La bruja reclamo furiosa

-tu amado gascon esta ahora de lado de los Perros de Reserva, junto a su obsesión eterna

La mujer la miro entre asombro e incredulidad

-creo que prefirio quedarse con Alberto de la Fere que pelear por ti...mi querida y estupida hermana-le siseo con burla la mayor sin tentarse el corazón al hacerlo,que sumamente enojada, se dirigio hacia su cuarto encerrandose con un portazo-

Melina miro por unos momentos a su tia, que se veia abrumada con la noticia y juro solemnemente hacer pagar a ese gascon que hacia sufrir a Danielle.

En la RAD,Jekyll no dudo un solo segundo en ir a ayudarnos, era como si estuviera esperando la llamada y había llegado veloz para atender a Brian, la habitación que la RAD tenia como hospital, fue enseguida ocupada por el medico y Viktor que se encerraron con el paciente dejando a sus compañeros afuera en una angustiosa espera

Todos lucían golpeados, cansados e incluso, quiero creer que hasta tristes

Nadie hablaba

Tenían la mirada fija en el piso, Poseidon estaba con Al apartado, lo tenia en sus brazos y mi tio tenia a su bebe cargada, los dos, acurrucados en el pecho del dios, era ya muy tarde, pero creo que el padre de Deuce preferia tenerlos ahí, junto a el, ya que incluso mi amigo estaba también a un lado de ellos, durmiendo, Al le había colocado su chamarra para que no pasara frio y su padre vigilaba sus sueños.

-tengo hambre-interrumpio Daniel

Mac Cann sonrio

-pense que Brian estaba adentro-dijo con melancolía-algo asi de incoherente tendría que venir de el-

-lo se-sonrio Grimaud-pense que seria una buena idea decir algo como eso-

Fere suspiro con fuerza, levantándose y saliendo al pasillo.

la enfermería, estaba al final del corredor principal, y tenia una antesala muy agradable que era en donde estábamos, los perros siguieron con la mirada a su líder mas nadie se decidio a seguirlo, al contrario, todos voltearon hacia Jean Carlo, Poseidon hablo

-ve con el-le mando

El padre asintió levantándose y saliendo, yo estire mis piernas y cruce mis brazos,realmente la espera era algo que he odiado siempre, me pegue un poco mas a mi familia en busca de su calor,Poseidon besaba la frente de su esposo con amor

-porque no vas a la cama?-le pregunto

-porque no soy una frágil señorita-respondio Al sosteniendo a su bebita mas hacia el- si tu estas aquí, yo también

-pero Allysa esta incomoda

-no…ella esta perfecta-sonrio mi tio acariciando a su peque- mientras que papá y mamá estén a su lado, es feliz

-y yo prefiero tenerlos conmigo-dijo sincero Poseidon

-entonces, no me preguntes que si deseo irme a la cama, odio hacerlo sin ti

-lo se-sonrio el dios besándolo despacio y sin prisas

-genial-dijo Greg con desprecio- teníamos que estar con "Romeo y Julio" en la misma sala de espera-

-pues te jodes-respondio el dios con su típico sarcasmo-o te mando a una clínica comunitaria-

Fere mientras tanto,estaba recargado muy pensativo en el oscuro pasillo, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, solo los pasos de su compañero que se acercaba le hicieron alzar la mirada

-estas bien?-le pregunto

-define bien-respondio enseguida

-bueno…si no estas herido

-eso no tiene importancia

Jean Carlo sostenia su rostro observándolo detenidamente, revisando que ninguna hematoma fuera de cuidado. El francés solo lo miraba fijamente

-te gusta lo que ves?-pregunto vanidoso

-si te refieres a tu belleza…sabes que si

Fere sonrio bajando sus ojos

-eres tan falso

Su amigo le acorralo con sus brazos

-no miento-

-claro que lo haces…-

-los besos que nos dimos, fueron mentiras?

-no-contesto de inmediato el francés-al menos no de mi parte

-de la mia tampoco

-entonces, porque la eliges a ella?

-Fere-dijo en tono de reproche el gascon

-es verdad…tu asi lo decidiste, vas a hacer tu vida a su lado y…

Jean no dejo que hablara mas y le planto un apasionado beso, el francés cerro los ojos disfrutando del mismo, moviendo sus labios para hacer mas gozoso el momento, y sentía como las manos del padre, sostenían su rostro como deseando mas de el

-como podría hacerlo sabiendo que en algun lugar del mundo…estas tu?

El conde solo suspiraba sin apartarse del rostro de su amigo

-te amo-le confeso el gascon en un suave susurro-siempre te he amado…

-entonces porque…

-por favor…no quiero contestar preguntas ahora, si comenzamos a hacerlo, terminaremos peleando…tu sabes que es asi..-pidio el padre mirándolo fijamente- solo me importa tenerte,acariciarte, besarte, y realmente deseo hacerte el amor toda la noche-

-solo una noche?-sonrio el francés

-bueno, a decir verdad, quisiera pasar contigo unas tres semanas sin salir de la habitación-

-tanto asi?-pregunto el conde con cierto tono de burla-aguantarias?

-me he aguantado desde que eramos jóvenes…creeme…en cuanto te tenga solo para mi…no pienso desaprovechar esa oportunidad

-te recuerdo que eres sacerdote?-dijo Fere mirándolo fijamente

Jean Carlo suspiro alejándose un poco, mas el conde lo atrajo hacia el colocando sus brazos en su espalda,no queria que recapacitara y perderlo tan pronto

-se lo que soy…por eso mismo, aunque te deseo con toda el alma,…me detengo,porque no pienso perderte nuevamente, renunciare a mi profesión…y quiero tenerte a mi lado, esta vez…para siempre-

-en verdad?-pregunto el conde esperanzado

-tienes mi palabra-

Y volvieron a fundirse en un intenso beso sin que nadie los molestara, mientras tanto Jekyll salía de la habitación

-esta estable –

Todos suspiraron aliviados

-pero necesito que todos ustedes, le donen sangre-prosiguio Jekyll- para que pueda restablecerse mas rápido

-para tener a ese tarado de nuevo con nosotros, con gusto-ofrecio Mac Cann

-bien, Viktor hara la transfusión,quien desea empezar?

-eh, yo tambien?-pregunto Poseidon nervioso

-si deseas..

-es que...yo...

-el odia las agujas-contesto Al

-como?-dijeron todos a una voz

-no las odio, solo es una fobia excesiva compulsiva solamente-

-eres un dios-dijo Jekyll asombrado-uno de los mas valientes que existen y le temes a las inyecciones?

-gritalo mas fuerte, creo que despertaste a Brian de la anestecia-respondio nuestro jefe con burla

-sera mejor que no dones amor, no quiero que te desmayes-sonrio Al-yo lo hare por el

-cariño, no puedes hacerlo, tienes a Dean adentro de ti-

-yo me ofrezco-me levante decidido-soy vampiro y creo que mi sangre sirve

-de acuerdo, en cuanto donen, lo mejor sera que de inmediato se vayan a descansar, no sabemos que mas sorpresas nos depare la mañana-

-concuerdo con Jekyll-se levanto Poseidon con Allysa en sus brazos-Dauphine no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados despues de la derrota sufrida y creo, que viene con toda la intencion de cobrar venganza

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos, Fere y el gascon seguian en lo suyo, antes no podian darse ni un beso y ahora no dejaban de besarse,Jean pegaba mas a su cuerpo a su pareja

-dios...no tienes idea de cuanto te deseo-le confesaba sin dejar de morder los labios de la persona amada-

-creo que tengo una vaga idea-sonrio coqueto el frances acariciando su cabello cuando de pronto, algo lo alerto-sientes eso?-le pregunto a su amigo

-si...-contesto el sacerdote como analizando la presencia que estaba fuera de la casa-es Danielle...esperame aqui

-no saldras solo!

-debo hablar con ella-pidio el padre-por favor...danos unos minutos

-ella es nuestra enemiga!-reclamo Fere furioso

-su hermana lo es-

-no puedo creerlo-clamo el conde-me acabas de besar y te vas con esa?

-no voy a ir a ningun lado-reclamo el gascon-pero si vino aqui, es que algo desea, permite que hable con Danielle, te guste o no, es una dama y merece ser escuchada

Fere resoplo furioso cruzandose de brazos

-se lo pido a mi lider-prosiguio el sacerdote seriamente-pido 5 minutos de coloquio con el enemigo, y volvere-

Alberto le miro friamente respondiendo

-bien

Su compañero asintio, Fere estaba por irse cuando su chico lo jalo robandole un intenso beso

-te amo-le recordo

-y yo espero que no lo olvides-le amenazo el conde volviendo con los demas,visiblemente furioso

Jean Carlo salio de la mansion , Danielle venia hacia el desde los limites del bosque que colindaban a la RAD, su rostro se veia triste

-Mademoiselle-le recibio con cortesia el sacerdote

-es cierto?-pregunto ella al momento

-que cosa?

-estas con Fere?-

Jean Carlo suspiro mirando hacia otro lado

-respondeme-pidio la dama con angustia-y mirame a los ojos, creo que lo merezco

El sacerdote obedecio respondiendo con firmeza un:

-si-

La bella mujer solto un par de lagrimas dolorosas y se acerco un poco mas a el

_**Buenas tardes a todos, antes que nada, pido una gran disculpa por no actualizar ayer, pero tuve unos contratiempos de índole personal**_

_**Aun estoy escribiendo este fic, en cuanto llego al stock de paginas que subo, estare actualizándolo, pero tengo la esperanza de terminarlo el dia de hoy o mañana, espero sus comentarios y una vez mas, mil disculpas**_

_**Rey KoN**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	14. Chapter 14

-pero dijiste que me amabas a mi-

-Danielle

-esperamos tanto tiempo!

-pero el siempre ocupo mis pensamientos

-Fere? Tu sabes que no es sincero! Es el ser mas vil que existe en este mundo, jamas a amado a nadie, carece de sentimientos y solo esta mintiendo para que vuelvas a ser su esclavo, Jean, tu sabes que tengo razon, no quiero que te haga daño-

-es mi decision,mi señora-respondio cortesmente el gascon-al corazon no se le puede engañar-

-entonces...solo fui un premio de consolacion?-

-no...yo en verdad la ame..

-pero en lugar de buscar mi venganza, te uniste a los perros-reclamo ella con furia-y ahora..lo prefieres a el sobre nuestro amor

-no soy un brujo,mi señora, soy un vampiro, su especie y la mia no pueden coexistir en libertad

-y eso es lo unico que nos separa?-pregunto la mujer abrazandolo, mas el hombre permanecio impasible

-eso... Y el amor que siento por el

Danielle lo miro sumamente decepcionada, poco a poco se alejo de el, retrocediendo en silencio

-lo lamento-dijo el gascon con pesar

-tu...sabes que su amor no es real..que el esta solo jugando contigo

-aunque fuese asi-contesto el sacerdote-no me importaria...porque mi amor es tan grande..que es suficiente para los dos

Danielle solo bajo sus bellos ojos con pesar

-Dauphine-dijo con voz entrecortada-esta dispuesta a acabar con ustedes...lo mejor sera que te vayas lejos, mañana hara una matanza de vampiros. Comenzando con los perros de Reserva-

-eso te dijo?-pregunto Jean Carlo

-lo note en sus ojos...tiene esa mirada asesina, la que sabes..que no la detendra por nada hasta acabar con sus enemigos...por favor te lo pido...huye lejos...no dejes que te encuentre, aunque no estes a mi lado, quiero saber...que estas a salvo en algun lugar del mundo-

Jean Carlo beso su mano delicadamente

-nunca me he escondido milady, y no comenzare a hacerlo ahora-

-pero ella los matara!-dijo con angustia

-aun no estamos vencidos...y hasta que el ultimo de nuestra especie caiga, aun hay esperanza-

Y dando media vuelta, regreso a la mansion, En donde Fere estaba esperandolo, habia salido a escuchar lo que ambos tenian que decirse, Jean Carlo sonrio acercandose

-me estabas espiando?

-es claro que si-respondio con firmeza el conde que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la mansion con los brazos cruzados, su compañero lo atrajo hacia si besandolo,su lider lo abrazo posesivamente, demostrandole a la dama que aun los observaba, que El, habia ganado la batalla.

-te amo-le recordo el gascon

Fere sonrio

-eso siempre lo he sabido

-debemos hablar seriamente

-lo se, ya escuche los planes de esa loca

-no creo que podamos con ella-dijo Jean Carlo

Fere sonrio con desprecio

-querido mio..a la dama se le olvida una cosa muy importante...somos los perros de Reserva...y si alguien desea morir...que nos llamen..

Era mi turno de donar sangre, por ser vampiros,el herido podia recibir de cualquiera tipo sin problema alguno, asi que me acomode en la mesa contigua y Viktor comenzó la transfucion, Deuce estaba a lado mio para evitar que me durmiera

-crees que algun dia-dije a mi amigo-podamos tener una semana sin un solo problema?

Mi compañero sonrio

-dudo que suceda-

-vaya si no, no hay dia en que no nos pase nada, si no son problemas con los vampiros, sociedades secretas, dioses rebeldes, piratas, brujas, creo que nuestra vida no es la típica de un joven americano porque a pesar de todo, tenemos que terminar la escuela-

-creo que nuestra vida dista mucho de ser "normal"

-asi parece, ojala que nuestros hijos tengan menos lios que nosotros

Deuce sonrio

-temo decirte amigo mio, que creo muy poco probable que eso ocurra, lo que si puedo decirte, es que serán grandes aliados

-como nosotros-dije sincero-porque Deuce, en ti, he encontrad a mas que un compañero…eres un verdadero hermano para mi

El me palmeo el hombro sonriendo.

-totalmente de acuerdo contigo bro

Fere había reunido a todos los perros despues de que terminaran de donar sangre, incluso Al y Poseidon estaban también ahí

-Dauphine anuncio ya que el dia de mañana, comenzara un exterminio total de vampiros, primero Salem y despues del mundo-

A tales noticias, era obvio que reinara el silencio

-quien te dijo eso?-pregunto mi tio

-Danielle-respondio Jean Carlo-ella vino a verme hace un momento

-tu novia?-pregunto el padre de Deuce

-evita llamarla asi!-reclamo Fere celoso

-dios…ya salio Selena Gomez a pelear por Justin Bieber-

Todos rieron al oir a Poseidon

-claro, para ti todo es motivo de risa-dijo Fere muy serio-como tu no eres vampiro,no te importa que todos nosotros seamos exterminados

-por supuesto que me importa-reclamo el señor de los mares-mi esposo, mi hija y sus hijos son vampiros y no pretendo perderlos por una loca peligrosa, y si tenemos que detenerlo, hagamoslo ahora mismo

-en este instante?-pregunto Mac Cann

-creo que lo mejor será ir a buscarla primero-dijo Fere-regresarle la cortesía

-estas bromeando?-dijo Daniel asombrado-con nuestras fuerzas mermadas y sin un perro de menos?-

-si gustas puedo pedirte un boleto de avión con destino a LA para que te escondas detrás de Steve y asi evitar que algo te suceda, querido mio-

-me estas llamando cobarde?-reclamo el ruso golpeado la mesa

-si no lo eres entonces lo finges muy bien-se burlo Alberto

-eres un imbécil! Esto tiene un trasfondo demasiado claro Fere, quieres vengarte de Danielle y su hermana, si no estuvieran ellas de por medio, te aseguro que le pedirías ayuda a Steve-

-acaso quieres que el Rey venga y se enfrente a ella en lugar de nosotros? Que bien! Daniel, me burle de ti de broma pero ahora creo y gritare que eres un maldito cobarde-

Grimaud se paro furioso a enfrentar a su líder, mas Jean se adelanto a protegerlo

-no vamos a resolver nada peleando entre nosotros-dijo seriamente

-no tengo ninguna intención de morir en este mugroso pueblo-reclamo el hombre-tengo un hijo que cuidar que espera mi regreso a casa-

-a todos nosotros nos espera alguien-dijo Mac Cann seriamente-quitando a Greg que solo tiene a sus gatos, los demás tenemos familias que esperan nuestro regreso-

-no tengo gatos-replico el aludido-

-y no deberías comprarte uno? Estas mas solo que un leproso-le respondio el italiano

-y ahora que rayos les pasa?-alzo la voz Fere-siempre hemos salido avante de cualquier problema, porque están dudando

-porque siempre hemos sido los 6…cuando estos 2 se unieron pensé que nos volveríamos invencibles, pero no tenemos ni a Brian ni a Alucard de nuestro lado

-y seguimos siendo 6!-contesto Fere-Poseidon dijo que peleara a menos que se arrepienta de sus palabras-

-claro que lo hare-respondio el padre de Deuce

-amor-dijo mi tio asustado

El por respuesta, tomo su mano besandola

-esto es por ustedes….jamas dejare que les suceda nada-

-muy romántico-se burlo Fere-el caballero andante peleara por su príncipe-

-si el tuyo no hace lo mismo por ti, entonces déjaselo a a la bruja-le regreso Al furioso

El conde lo miro de malas, cuando Greg acoto

-ok…Brian esta dormido asi que lo dire yo: ouch!

-dejense de payasadas-reclamo Fere-el que desee seguirme, amaneciendo apenas, iremos a la casa de esa perra y la acabaremos…mas solo recuerden una cosa,el líder soy yo! Y tienen que seguirme, esta claro?

-ya que lo pones de esa forma-dijo Mac Cann resignado

-bien…vayan a descansar, tienen 3 horas para reponer energías, comenzando a despuntar el sol…iremos por ella.

Todos nos levantamos despacio, nos sentíamos débiles por la perdida de sangre, por las peleas pero sobre todo porque sabíamos, que Dauphine era,tremendamente poderosa, nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones mas Fere se quedo con Jean Carlo a organizar la estrategia que teníamos que seguir, Viktor y Jekyll siguieron a Poseidon

-pide ayuda a la RAD-sugeria el padre de Frankie

-no

-Poseidon!-

-no quiero inmiscuirlos en una pelea que no es suya

-ellos ayudarían con gusto-dijo Jekyll-los vampiros nos ayudaron en una ocasión, les debemos una-

-lo se…mas no quiero que ella lastime a nuestra familia, buscare la manera de poder salir avante de esto, ustedes cuiden a Brian, que no creo este listo para combatir mañana, o si?

-no, el esta muy débil

-al igual que los demás…descuiden…vayan a descansar-

Ambos hombres asintieron dejando a nuestro jefe en su habitación, entro a la misma y miro a su esposo que miraba a su bella bebe que dormia tranquila en su cuna

-no quiero perderte-le pidió con tristeza en cuanto entro

Poseidon se dirigio a el abrazandolo

-no me perderas

-dios…si algo te pasara…ire a morirme a tu lado, y quien cuidaría de ella?-dijo mi tio con angustia

-hey, hey…mírame-le dio vuelta su marido-no va a sucederme nada…pero necesito que estes preparado para todo…que tomes a Allysa, Ine y los niños y te vayas lejos-

-no-

-Al

-No! Tu eres mi familia y si algo te sucede, me quedare contigo, no pienso abandonarte

-tus hijos te necesitan

-al diablo ellos!-grito mi tio-no me interesan en lo mas minimo, tu, Allysa, y Dean son MI familia…nada mas importa, oiste? Voy a quedarme aquí, porque es mi lugar…y no pienso esconderme-

Poseidon solo sonrio con melancolía abrazandolo, las cosas estaban bastante tensas.

_**Aquí dejándoles ya el chapter**_

_**Aun sigo escribiéndolo! No lo termino aun D:**_

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	15. Chapter 15

En cuanto comenzó a clarear, todos comenzaron a prepararse para la batalla, ya había decidido ir con ellos, mas el padre de mi amigo, me dijo un terminante no, Deuce estaba extrañamente callado y solo la pasaba con su iphone mandando mensajes, en ese momento crei que estaba hablando solo con su novia, yo no había podido hablar con Clawdeen, ya que se había ido con su familia a conocer a su nuevo sobrino y solo me había avisado por medio de mensajes, me sentí realmente tranquilo de que asi fuera, no la queria en medio de esta salvaje confrontación. El griego se levanto decidido, tomo su chaqueta y me dijo:

-ven conmigo

Yo no entendí nada, mas lo segui sin chistar, Deuce tiene esa voz de mando que hace que uno, este listo para la batalla en cuanto el lo pide.

Todos los perros estaban muy callados, Mac Cann preparaba sus armas en su cuarto , Greg entraba a su habitación despacio acercándose a su compañero.

-tienes algo de spray?-preguntaba a su amigo-esta algo atorado el cartucho de mi arma-

El italiano le pasaba lo que le pedían

-sirvete con la cuchara grande-respondio bromista

-gracias-

Estaba el hombre con su calibre cuando noto que el celular de su amigo estaba en la cama y le llegaba un mensaje que decía:

"por favor, vuelve a casa, te amo :´( "

Greg miro a Mac que tomaba su aparato texteando un:

"yo también te amo"

Mas no le aseguraba volver

-era Danny?-le pregunto

El asintió

-si-dijo simplemente-se preocupa demasiado por mi-

-y quien no, eres el mas viejo-sonrio Greg

-oigan al jovencito! Te recuerdo que somos los mas grandes de aquí-

-todos, de hecho pero nuestros cuerpos están mas maltratados-

-es que les hemos dado buen uso-

Ambos rieron con complicidad

-hey-dijo Harper- estaremos bien

-apuestas dinero a ello?

-ok, apuesto mil dólares a que salimos vivos de esta-

-bien, pues yo te apuesto dos mil…a que no lo hacemos

-y si mueres, quien me va a pagar?-sonrio su amigo al italiano

-le pediré a mi marido que lo haga-

-Danny no querra hacerlo-

-es verdad, no lo hara, pues puedes tomarlo de mi cartera

-jamas le he robado a un muerto-

-por favor! Ese rolex se lo quitaste a un cardenal-

Greg lo tapo por instinto

-a donde lo mande no necesitan un reloj de oro o si?

-como digas…entonces, trato hecho?-insistio Mac

-porque siempre apuestas a perder?-

-porque son las únicas apuestas que no me gustaría ganar-dijo con sabiduría el italiano-

Su amigo le palmeo el hombro

-saldremos de esta Mac Cann…iremos a casa…y le haras el amor al amor de tu vida…porque yo me encargare de eso-

-y yo me encargare de regalarte tu primer gato

Greg rio

-de acuerdo-

-tu cuidas mi espalda y yo la tuya-dijo Anthony-

-como siempre

Y sellaron su trato con un apretón de manos

Mientras tanto, Poseidon hablaba con Maddie e Ine ambas en altavoz en la mansión de la ultima

-es una locura!-decia la Gorgona

-si, ya sabes, eso es algo que solemos hacer siempre-

-aunque bromees Poseidon! Sabes que es cierto, van a matarlos-

-si los perros están asustados, es para preocuparse-respondio Integra quien estaba a lado de su amiga ambas recargadas en un escritorio y Horus a lado de las dos escuchando el coloquio

-todos están aterrorizados-comento Al que estaba sentado en la cama dándole de comer a Allysa

-maldita sea Poseidon!-reclamo Maddie-debiste pedir nuestra ayuda!

-no, no quiero que se lien en una pelea que no es suya, asi que, Mad, si algo pasa, evacua a los vampiros de la ciudad, e Ine…llamaras a Alucard con tu poder llevándolo a tu lado

Mi tio volteo al momento

-que cosa?

-no vas a quedarte aquí-dijo el dios

-no te atrevas a mandar eso!-rugio furioso asustando a Allysa

-Al

-porque demonios no escuchas lo que te digo?

-porque no voy a dejar que mi hija trunque su vida por culpa de una loca vengativa!-alzo la voz Poseidon-porque no quiero que la dejes sola! Porque debes mantener a mis hijos con vida y a los tuyos aunque no los quieras, si necesito que Ine quien aun es tu master, te mande llamar a la fuerza lo hare!porque te amo mas que a mi propia vida y no puedo permitir que algo o alguien te lastime!-

Mi tio veia a su esposo con una tristeza reflejada en su hermoso rostro, sus ojos comenzaron a verter lagrimas, al igual que su pequeñita que lloraba desconsolada, Poseidon los abrazo con fuerza besándolos a ambos

-ustedes son mi vida….si algo les sucede…Al…yo, necesito saber que estaras bien con mis hijos, con Deuce…mi existencia habrá servido de algo si al menos tengo la seguridad de que deje a mi familia a salvo-

El conde abrazaba a su esposo

-no quiero perderte…

-ni yo a ustedes….te amo angel..-

-y yo a ti, amor-respondio mi tio besando a su marido

El dios solo lo sostuvo con amor, Maddie e Ine se veian con tristeza una a la otra, Lala escuchaba la conversación desde afuera del despacho llorando con Vlady en sus brazos, nadie queria perder a nuestro jefe.

Jean Carlo y Fere tenían ya el plan trazado y lo estaban explicando a los demás,el sacerdote era el único que sabia en donde se encontraba y les había hecho un plano exacto, irían directo a la mansión, no permitirían que Dauphine escapara ya que en el aire, como habíamos comprobado, era demasiado peligrosa, tenían que mantenerla encerrada dentro para poder tener una oportunidad, mas también estaban Melina y Danielle, que la primera aun era muy joven, no sabían que peligrosa podia ser, y la segunda…bien podría irse por Fere a una venganza personal, llegado el momento, el conde mando la partida, Poseidon se acerco a mi tio besándolo con ternura

-volvere

-no prometas lo que no sabes si pasara-pidio AL con tristeza-

Poseidon sonrio

-aun tenemos una boda pendiente y no pienso dejarte como novia de rancho, vestido y alborotado, hare lo posible por volver a ti

Mi tio le volvió a besar

-te estare esperando, ya sea en este mundo o en el otro-

El dios asintió con tristeza, beso a su bebita diciendo:

-cuida a mamá pelona

Allysa solo lo miro sin saber lo que estaba pasando

-y Deuce?-pregunto buscándolo con la mirada

-no lo se…quizás esta dormido aun

-dejalo dormir entonces…volveré pronto

Al suspiro hondamente, Poseidon subio a su auto y partieron los mas poderosos guerreros del Rey, Fere iba en el vehiculo de Jean Carlo bastante callado

-en que piensas?-pregunto su compañero

-en que daría mi vida por una taza de café

El gascon sonrio

-terminando esto, prometo comprarte uno

-mejor yo te invitare la cena…y tu, el almuerzo-dijo coqueto el francés

-me gusta esa idea!-sonrio Jean

Llegaron en unos minutos a la enorme mansión de Dauphine Valois, era inmensa, oscura y fría, aparcaron cerca y caminaron decididos hacia ella, mas antes de llegar, una sombra apareció delante de ellos

Poseidon lo miro asombrado, ya que la había reconocido demasiado bien.

-Deuce?-dijo en shock

Mi amigo le sonrio, a un lado de el, estaba yo, Horus, Maddie, Demeter, Gore, Hades, y yo, y detrás de mi amigo, se acercaba mi tio

-Alucard?-pregunto con mas sorpresa nuestro líder

-no podia dejarte-respondio el conde con sus Jackall en las manos- somos uno solo

-y Allysa?-

-esta con Ine, si algo sucede

-Al!-reclamo Poseidon furioso

-si algo sucede, me mandara llamar a su lado-respondio con tristeza- no pienso dejar sola a mi pequeñita ni a Dean…te lo prometi

-pero…

-no vamos a dejarlos solos Dad-respondio Deuce decidido-la RAD se lo debe a los vampiros

-si..en una ocasión nos salvaron el trasero…ahora va la nuestra

-que mejor que patear trasero de brujas-sonrio Hades- me extraña hermanito que no me llamaras

Poseidon sonrio acercándose a su hijo

-cachorro-

-a la familia se le ayuda,papá, eso tu me lo enseñaste

El dios beso a su hijo en la frente y tomo la mano de su esposo con fuerza

-nunca me escuchas-le "regaño"

-acaso crees que algun dia lo hare?-sonrio mi tio

-bien….pues..adelante

Fere miraba de arriba abajo a Gore diciendo con desden

-really? Un Blutsauger ayudándonos?-

-y me asegurare de que regreses con bien a casa-le respondio el rubio

Todos caminaron decididos, Poseidon tenia ya su tridente en sus manos y en su mano derecha, su mejor arma, a mi tio, Deuce preparaba la suya mientras Maddie preparaba su arco, los perros estaban ya con su armamento listo

-bien, como lo planeamos, cada uno dispérsese rodeando la mansión, los nuevos, elijan a uno de los nuestros y síganlo, ya adentro, solo hay un solo objetivo…matar a Dauphine

-esa voz me agrada-sonrio la madre de Deuce feliz

-a por ella-mando el conde

Todos a una corrimos hacia la casa, Daniel preparaba dos de sus extrañas bombas aventándolas certeramente hacia la mansion, Jean Carlo disparo hacia los ventanales destruyendolos y haciéndolos entrar, al igual que Poseidon que llamaba al poderoso rayo haciendo romper cristales y dándonos la oportunidad de entrar, al momento de que traspasamos la guarida, Dauphine ya nos estaba esperando, justo arriba de nosotros, encerrada en un circulo de energía con su horrible rostro desfigurado, y comenzó el infierno

La mujer no era un blanco fácil, todos arremetimos contra ella, y no podíamos vencerla,incluso con los poderes de Hades, Horus y Poseidon juntos, era extremadamente escurridiza, veloz, las flechas de Demeter y Maddie no le hacían absolutamente nada, al contrario, parecía divertirla, su poder desatado era terrible, el primero en caer fue Gore, que técnicamente fue estampado en la pared, Fere se burlaba de el a viva voz

-que fue lo que me habias dicho? Que ibas a cuidarme? Pffff, odio a los de tu especie

_**Agradezco muchísimo que aun estén aquí, este es el penúltimo capitulo**_

_**( \0/ wiiiii al fiiin)**_

_**Y espero en verdad que les este gustando la historia,y que espero en verdad, me dejen comentarios al final del mismo porque luego se les olvida XD malos**_

_**Ok, respondo comentarios**_

_**Flor, no me molesto ni me ofendio tu comentario!al contrario,mil gracias por dejarlo, efectivamente yo estoy haciendo que Al y Lala se separen desde hoy para asi tener bien cimbrada mi historia y con fundamentos del porque ella terminara casada con Clawd,si siguiese siendo la "princesa de papá" ella lo hubiese obedecido y hubiera tomado otro rumbo mas me gusta hacer mis historias muy reales y con fundamentos lógicos en la psicología de los personajes, todo mundo es libre de odiar a Al XD **_

_**Conste!hablo del personaje no de Dave :l**_

_**Además, recuerden que el pobre conde anda de nuevo con las hormonas y solo quiere proteger a su nueva familia :p. **_

_**que significa el nombre de DJ me preguntan**_

_**muy simple! Deuce junior, pero el usara sus dos letras DJ como sobre nombre, es mas cool**_

_**espero sus comentarios, en este y en el chapter final -_- ok?**_

_**Jejeje un beso**_

_**Rey kON**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	16. Chapter 16

Los perros no daban tregua, sobre todo Greg que tenia una deuda con el enemigo por haber lastimado a un buen compañero. Mas Dauphine era mas poderosa de lo que habíamos planeado, en un segundo, convirtió su casa en una tea en llamas, Poseidon llamaba a su elemento para contrarestar el fuego que amenazaba con calcinarnos a todos, la bruja noto la estrategia del Dios y lanzo su mortal rayo en contra de Alucard, su marido recordó que el no traía el amuleto y solto su tridente quitando a su esposo de la línea de fuego

-que haces?-reclamo Al cuando estaba en el piso con Poseidon protegiéndolo

-el collar! Lo tiene Thad-

Mi tio miro el que colgaba de su esposo y lo entendio, si no lo hubiese sacado a tiempo, el hubiese muerto calcinado

El padre de Deuce se quito su amuleto en ese instante y se lo coloco a su marido

-pero..

-usalo tu-le pidió ante el desagradable sonido de la batalla-debes proteger a Dean-

Al asintió con angustia, la pelea seguía encarnizadamente, Fere trataba inútilmente de atinarle a tan escurridiza enemiga, que no noto que detrás de el, Danielle se asomaba de un resquicio de la pared, como el conde estaba tan entretenido que no noto a nadie detrás de el,su rival aprovecho y le disparo por la espalda, hiriéndolo gravemente

El valiente líder de los perros solto su arma al sentir el fogonazo que su enemiga le había disparado, Jean Carlo volteo asustado al verlo caer

-Fere!-le grito

Daniel y Mac Cann miraron asombrados a su jefe caído, nunca nadie había podido herir al feroz vampiro.

-joder…esto duele-decia el francés tratando de parar la sangre

-tranquilo amor-le pedia el sacerdote abrazandolo-no pasa nada…todo esta bien

-porque mientes?-dijo ofendido

-no miento!

-si lo haces-discutio aun herido Alberto

Jean Carlo desabotonaba la camisa de su compañero para revisar la herida mientras sus compañeros los resguardaban,ya que eran un blanco facil

-te amo-le dijo el conde agitado por el dolor

El sacerdote se quedo creo mas en shock al oírlo que al verlo lastimado

-siempre lo he hecho…pero..me gustaba hacerte sufrir,…era una manera de mantenerte interesado en mi-

-pues vaya forma de hacerlo-respondio el gascon, la herida estaba bastante grande-tu sabes que yo también te amo y que pienso dar mi vida entera para hacerte feliz

-promesa?-pidio el francés

-y sellada con fuego…ahora, quédate quieto ok?

El conde asintió

El sacerdote aspiro fuerte diciendo unas extrañas palabras, coloco su mano en su chico y una gran luz salio de el, Danielle miraba todo aun escondida, el antiguo amor de su vida, curaba a su persona mas especial

Fere se quedo sorprendido de tocar su herida cerrada en cuanto el gascon detuvo su poder

-como...como hiciste eso?-pregunto asombrado

-con magia-sonrio el-

-y porque no lo hiciste con Brian?-le regaño al momento

-porque solo puedo curar de esta manera a la persona que mas amo en este mundo…y ese eres tu-

-sabes…si no fuera porque estamos en pleno combate, te haría el amor aquí mismo-

Jean Carlo sonrio feliz como diciendo: "hagamoslo!" mas en eso, MacCann les grito

-quitense!

Los dos lo hicieron al momento y una terrible bola de fuego caia en donde estaban

Dauphine brillaba demasiado, su poder estaba totalmente desquiciado, que la casa comenzó a cimbrarse, todo aquello parecía una enorme licuadora

-la casa no va a aguantar!-grito Hades

La bruja disparo hacia las arqueras de nuestro equipo lastimandoles la mano de forma brutal

-Maddie!-grito Deuce asustado

La Gorgona llego corriendo a su lado y su hijo la protegio amorosamente, todo parecía perdido, no podíamos contra ella

-Al-decia Poseidon aun en la lucha-Vete ya!

-cariño..

-hazlo! No vamos a poder contra ella!-dijo el dios con terror en su mirada, jamas se había enfrentado a una enemiga asi, Dauphine lanzaba su terrible poder hiriendo a varios, Mac Cann y Greg fueron literalmente expulsados por los aires, y uno cayo sobre mi, realmente fue muuuuy doloroso sentir su cabeza en la mia! :s, Horus había sido lesionado muy dolorosamente al igual que Hades que se dolia del pecho.

Fere volvia a arremeter contra ella, mas la bruja lanzo un torbellino envolviendo al sacerdote en el, el gascon parecía muñeco de trapo sin poder salir, lo estaba tratando de despedazar

-Jean Carlo!-le gritaba el conde con terror, parecía el final de todos.

Cuando en eso, sucedió

Dauphine noto su presencia, volteo hacia la puerta y ahí estaba el

El Rey había llegado

Estaba de pie en la puerta, vestido de negro y mirando la batalla

-Steve-dijo Poseidon con sorpresa

La bruja rio con malicia llegando hasta el, y liberando al sacerdote de su trampa que cayo al suelo, siendo sostenido por el conde

-lo sabia!-reia de forma macabra-sabia que los perros te traerían a mi! Tu no eres capaz de sacrificar a tus animales favoritos, gran Rey de los Vampiros!-

El monarca solo la miraba sin hablar, yo lo veia asombrado, jamas lo había tenido en persona, y era…realmente intimidante, su tamaño, su majestuosidad, y su rostro que denotaba gran paz

-mandaste a tus peones, pero yo queria llegar al Rey!tu! si acabo contigo, todos los vampiros morirán este mismo dia según la leyenda, y no hay nada que deseo mas que librar al mundo de los malditos vampiros!-

El soberano suspiro con fastidio

-si ya terminaste de hablar-dijo seriamente-podemos ya comenzar a pelear?

Dauphine se quedo asi ._. mas se repuso al momento y mando un torrente de poder hacia el Rey que lo detuvo con sus manos, mas lo mandaba hacia afuera de la mansión

-Steve!-le gritaba Fere-no la lleves afuera o no podras contra ella!-

Muy tarde!

Ambos estaba ya peleando en el exterior, el monarca no perdia de vista a su enemiga mientras esta le lanzaba su terrorífica energía, que el soberano, por notar en su rostro, si lo estaban dañando

-Steve!-le gritaban los perros bastante asustados

Nosotros los de la RAD solo mirábamos muy sorprendidos esta pelea de titanes, Poseidon protegia a mi tio dispuesto a llevarlo a salvo si las cosas se ponían peor, su mano estaba en el abdomen de el, como cuidando de que Dean, saliera ileso de esa guerra, el Rey parecía no querer dañar a la bruja porque solo se defendia de los ataques

-que jodidos haces?-le grito el conde de la Fere furioso-matala de una buena vez!

-no puede hacerlo-observo Daniel bastante lastimado-no se queda un solo momento quieta

-es el maldito Rey de los vampiros! Tiene un poder ilimitado y solo esta jugando con ella?-

-tranquilo-le pidió Jean Carlo-el sabe lo que hace

-si algo le sucede, nos va a cargar a todos!-respondio furioso el conde

-como?-pregunto Poseidon sorprendido

-hay una leyenda-respondio MacCann todo empolvado-que dice que si el Rey muere, en ese instante moriremos todos los vampiros con el

El padre de Deuce miro asustado a su esposo, al parecer mi tio tampoco sabia nada de eso

Dauphine golpeaba sin piedad el rostro del Rey, que ya lucia bastante lastimado

-muere maldito perro!-le gritaba ella desde los aires, el soberano solo esquivaba las embestidas cuando la bruja lo atrapo elevándose con el por los aires-ahora si…vas a morir!-

-Steve!-le gritaron todos sus guardianes

El monarca sonrio

-era exactamente lo que deseaba que hicieras-dijo mirándola fijamente, y colocando las manos en el abdomen de Dauphine, lanzo un poderosísimo rayo hacia adentro de su enemiga, la cual miraba con terror como la traspasaba y subia por su cuerpo, haciéndola explotar en mil pedazos

Ese fue el fin de la peligrosa bruja

El rey cayo de pie en cuanto se vio libre, cerro sus ojos, su cuerpo resplandecio y curo sus heridas, dejándolo tan impecable como siempre, estiraba las mangas de su camisa y camino hacia nosotros

Creo que todos estabamos asi O.O al ver como se había deshecho tan fácil de ella

-como…como…como…-dijo Poseidon 3 veces, AL le dio un sape para destrabarlo-como hiciste eso?

-era lo mas lógico-respondio el-no podia pelear con ella mientras se moviera, tenia que dejar que se confiara, que viniera hacia mi y darle un solo golpe certero y ya me hablas de tu?-pregunto dudoso

-perdon! –se disculpo el papá de Deuce al momento, lo que hizo sonreir al monarca

-jamas dejare de decirlo-comento Maddie en voz baja a Demeter-que hombre mas buenote!

-esta para comérselo-secundo la chica mordiéndose los labios con deseo

-ejem-dijeron Horus y Gore celosos de oir a sus novias decir eso

Fere se acerco al monarca

-a que veniste?-le pregunto aun con todos

El Rey alzo una ceja como diciendo: estas bromeando? A lo que el perro lo comprendio al momento

-vale…tienes el punto-respondio en el acto

-gracias a los miembros de la RAD por la ayuda-dijo con voz firme el monarca

-de nada!

-cuando quiera!-respondieron Maddie y Demeter al momento

-que barbaras!-rio Hades de ambas

-Reservoir Dogs, vengan conmigo, y tu, Thad Teples…acompañanos-

Yo asentí al momento

-milord-hablo Jean Carlo-la hija de Dauphine escapo junto con su tia

El soberano asintió

-por ahora las dejaremos, hay muchas brujas que no cometen crímenes como Dauphine, las conozco a la mayoría y se que Danielle es una de ellas, si cambian su rumbo…las detendremos-

-la muy perra me lastimo y asi la vas a dejar ir?-dijo Alberto furioso

-Fere la mayoría que te conocemos, queremos golpearte

-tu también?-pregunto ofendido mas el monarca desaparecio y sus perros lo hicieron también, yo mire a mi tio el cual me dijo

-van hacia el clan de Velkan-

Y hacia alla nos dirigimos

Unos kilómetros mas al norte, un auto esperaba a Melina y Danielle que entraban a el apresuradamente, Ren era quien las estaba esperando y beso a la mas joven en cuanto llego a su lado, el muy traidor se había hecho novio de la hija de Dauphine.

todos los vampiros de la ciudad asi como sus hijos estaban reunidos en la casa de los Fangtell,en cuanto el Rey excluir, todos hacían una reverencia exagerada al soberano que los miro con muy malos ojos

-mi señor-dijo mi tio Velkan dudoso y sin mirarlo

-porque no peleaste por tu clan?-pregunto el monarca en forma poderosa

-no crei que era necesario, mi señor-

-no creiste necesario defender a los tuyos?-reclamo

-e..so si!-

-entonces?-alzo la voz el gobernante

-es que..es que…

-tu primo se va a orinar encima si el Rey le sigue gritando-le dijo Poseidon a mi tio al oído cosa que lo hizo reir-

-no escucho tus excusas-reclamo el soberano con fuerza- eres una vergüenza como líder, no moviste un solo dedo para proteger a tu gente, pudieron matar a tu hijo, el mismo que no has reconocido!esa no es la actitud de un jefe de clan, pudieron morir todos tus jóvenes

-ya lo se señor

-no creo que lo sepas!-alzo mas la voz de forma poderosa el Rey-no mereces mandar aquí ni en ningun clan de vampiros, y no te destierro por consideración a Alucard-

-por mi, hágalo-respondio el esposo de Poseidon como si nada-

-mi señor-clamo Velkan

-y ustedes!-se volvió hacia los Fangtell que técnicamente se querían meter debajo de la tierra-porque demonios no ayudaron a mis guerreros?

Los padres de Gory estaban temblando como gelatinas

-lo lamentamos mil veces mi señor!

Nuestra compañera estaba roja de vergüenza al oir a sus padres actuar como cobardes

El monarca resoplo con furia

-Thad-me hablo-ven aca

Yo obedeci al instante

-si mi señor-le pregunte arrodillándome ante el

El monarca poso su mano sobre mi cabeza y una extraña luz comenzó a envolverme, era calida , demasiado, por la cara de mi tio Velkan y los Fangtell creía saber lo que estaba por ocurrir

-desde hoy, te nombro jefe del Clan de Salem, espero que me rindas obediencia y que protejas a todos los tuyos-

Mi tio Al estaba feliz al escuchar mi nombramiento al igual que Poseidon, mire a mi madre que me sonreía dichosa, de nuevo había devuelto el honor a los Tepes

-asi lo hare mi señor-respondi al momento-dare hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre para proteger a mi clan y a usted-

El soberano sonrio

-tienes mas valentía en ti, que todos los vampiros de esta ciudad, se que seras un gran líder-

Yo lo mire sintiéndome realmente dichoso.

-es apenas un niño-dijo Fere mirándo la ceremonia

-mejor-respondio Jean Carlo-tiene toda una vida para aprender a ser un buen jefe-

Despues de mi nombramiento, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, los perros habían vuelto a LA con el soberano, menos Brian que aun estaba débil y Poseidon le había sugerido al monarca que pasara el fin de semana descansando en la mansión para recuperar fuerzas

Cosa que no tomaron nada bien Jekyll y Viktor que los traía de sus sirvientes personales

-no quiero ser grosero, pero el jugo de naranja lo quiero sin pulpa-decia de forma odiosa cuando le daban su desayuno- y los huevos mas cruditos si? Por fiisl!-sonreia el rubio

-cuando se va?-preguntaba Viktor a su amigo, ambos con mandil y gorro de cocinar

-yo que se! Ojala y sea pronto-

Jean Carlo se había quedado en la ciudad ya que tenia que bautizar a Allysa ese mismo domingo y también era el padrino.

Y el dia esperado llego,el bautizo se realizo en la linda iglesia en donde el gascon aun oficiaba y la fiesta fue en la mansión RAD que se vistió de gala para tal acontecimiento, la bellísima diosa lucia demasiado hermosa con el ropón que su padrino le había regalado, era color crema, con detalles azul aqua, y en su cabeza llevaba un coqueto gorrito que la hacia verse como una muñequita de porcelana, parecía que estaba consciente de su belleza ya que todo el tiempo se la paso sonriéndole a todo mundo y a quien le tomara fotos, siendo besada por sus papitos que lucían muy orgullosos de su retoño y la presumían ante sus invitados, ambos con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas.

-esa niñita quiere quitarme el trono de la mas bonita de Monster High-decia Cleo "molesta"

-vamos amor-le abrazaba Deuce-nunca sera tan bella como tu, dudo que llegue a tener ese par de piernas de campeonato como las tuyas-

-Deucey!-le reclamo la chica sonrojandose

Literalmente habían echado la casa por la ventana, todos gozábamos enormemente con la mega fiesta que sus padres le habían organizado, Heath y Abbey no se cansaron de comer los deliciosos dulces que abundaban por doquier, las mesas rebosaban de comida y bebidas y la música estaba amenizada por Holt que sabia poner el ambiente, nadie se perdió este colosal agape, hasta Brian estaba ahí con Jean Carlo

-prueba esto-pedia con la boca llena a su amigo

-no gracias-sonrio el gascon-demasiado dulce para mi-

-esta exquisito! Dime…mañana vuelves conmigo a LA?-preguntaba el rubio

-no…ire al Vaticano a presentar mi renuncia

-que bien….que dice Fere?

-esta mas que de acuerdo-

-y tu?-le pregunto mirándolo

El sacerdote suspiro

-extrañare dar sermones, pero creo que me merezco ser feliz con la persona que amo-

Brian hizo un ruido con la boca de que estaba de acuerdo mientras agarraba otra pieza de pollo

Clawd se la había pasado mostrándole a sus amigos las fotos de su nuevo sobrino, mientras Lala estaba sentada en una mesa bastante aburrida, su padre y Allysa se sentaron a su lado

-hola-le sonrio

-hey papi-le dijo ella

-todo bien?

-si…Allysa se ve divina-sonrio la chica a su hermanita quien estaba entretenida con una paleta

-tu también te ves linda-le dijo el conde-

Ella sonrio

-la otra semana es tu cumpleaños…ya pensaste que quieres de regalo?-

Lala le miro

-no lo se…pero…me gustaría que un dia antes...pases la tarde conmigo...como siempre lo hacíamos…te acuerdas?

-claro que si linda y prometo que lo haremos

-en serio?-dijo Lala esperanzada

-si...en cuanto Allysa este mas grande y no llore si no estoy con ella-

La chica se veia algo decepcionada

-ok

-pero que te parece…si en lugar de salir…el jueves, despues de clases, Deuce te trae a casa, y pasas el dia con nosotros? Poseidon y yo estamos organizando una tarde muy directioner-

Lala lo veia intrigada

-como?

-digamos que el pidió que grabaran un concierto en exclusiva para ti… y queremos que vengas a verlo con nosotros ese dia…te parece?

La chica grito emocionada, que hizo voltear a la bebe asustada como diciendo:que le pasa a mi hermana?

-juramelo papito, júramelo!-

El conde se sobaba el oído

-si no me rompiste el timpano…si te lo juro

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza

-gracias papito…te amo

El sonrio acariciándola

-y yo a ti cosijo…

-le dire a mamá!-dijo toda emocionada-

-espera –le detuvo Al

-que?

-porque traes un vestido tan corto?

-ay papá!-dijo mi primita asi -_-

Yo me aleje un poco del ruido y bullicio con mi bellísima novia de la mano, quien ya había vuelto de su viaje, nos besábamos intensamente sin miradas curiosas en derredor

-te amo-le dije acariciandola

-y yo a ti-me sonrio ella-me alegra tanto estar contigo, señor líder del clan-

-para ti, soy tu Thady-dije consentido

Clawdeen rio abrazandome mas

-prometeme que eso no hara que nos separemos

-jamas-le jure-tu eres mi mundo y quiero compartir esto contigo cada dia de mi vida…porque eres la mujer que adoro

Ella me beso despacio

-y yo a ti-me confeso

Yo la mire a los ojos…Clawdeen era lo mas especial que había tenido en mi existencia, no podia dejar que se escapara de nuevo de mis manos, con todo lo sucedido pensé…que la vida es muy frágil y que no podemos dejar que la felicidad se nos vaya ni un segundo de nuestras vidas que sin pensarlo, le solte:

-Clawdeen…te quieres casar conmigo?

Ella me miro asombrada…y despues de unos minutos me contesto

-ok-

_**Hola a todos, mil gracias por estar conmigo y por leer mi historia, uff fue un desafio terminarla pero lo logre! XD**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, no me abandonen en los comentarios finales**_

_**Díganme que les parecio!**_

_**Que les gustaría ver mas adelante, quiero su opinión, y si Ine tendrá galan mas adelante, cuando sea la saga de los chicos mayores, por ahora, esta concentrada a sus hijos, el mismo Al se lo va a presentar XD sera su celestino jejejeje**_

_**Nos vemos pronto, un beso y no subo historia hasta la proxima semana, ya que tengo una comisión, mas si me desocupo, subiré el sig fic ok?**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Espero reviews**_

_**Gracias por leerme, un fuerte abrazo**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


End file.
